My Game, Your World: In Between
by michiyorain
Summary: Marui sighed, "I do like strawberries. But tears are too much to go eating with."
1. Pillars of Chocolate

**Like I said when I finished the first fanfic (am I a liar?) I'm going to start this fanfic after that! And I've been too lazy to write the sequel to my first fanfic because I've been bombarded with too much RESEARCH SUBJECT SHOULD GO TO HELL!!! Anyway, I can't get into more drama so My Game, Your World 2: Rematch making is stalled…RESEARCH IS FROM THE PITS OF HELL!!! **

**Like I said, this story is more focused on the other regulars and the OCs I made…should Ryoma get a girlfriend? I'm planning on that but no one's supporting my idea…I won't include Momo and Ann because they're just too obvious…**

**Anyway (I'm using this word frequently-am I the only one who cares about that?- anyway…) first up is Tezuka and Miharu!!! ENJOY!**

**Pillar of Chocolate**

It was almost dark when Miharu went into the playground to sit by the swings. Since the swings faced a cliff, she could clearly see the setting sun in all its perfection. The pink and orange striped sky seemed to be drawn to it. She sighed. Miharu flexed her legs and began swinging herself slowly.

The playground was deserted at this time always. All the children had already gone home so she got it all to herself, with all the peace and quiet she could wish for.

She stopped swinging when a thought struck her. She bowed her head and stared at her skirt. She was wearing the Rikkaidai school uniform for girls of course and her tennis bag stowed on the ground beneath her. She wants to cry but it would not come to her.

She was too sad to do anything.

But why was she sad?

That was by far the hardest question for her. She does not know why but sometimes it was as if sadness overcomes her and she feels that her heart was breaking every time.

Yet, she does not know the reason why.

"Kuni-chan…hates me." She murmured.

Ever since the nationals, it seemed to her that Tezuka would always be far too busy to listen to her. It hurts her, yes, but she still understands his situation. He's in the middle of achieving his dream of winning the National Tournament and then she'll come butting in trying to make him listen to her small talk and how her day turned out.

She hoped she understood.

Maybe that wasn't the problem.

Maybe it was because he knows. She told him over the phone. He knows. Maybe that was why he distanced himself from her, because it was awkward to have a friend like her. It would always be like that. And for a man like Tezuka, love is still not on his priorities.

Then why does she feel sad when she knows that Tezuka won't even date any girl, meaning she would never feel cheated.

She trusts him. Trust in him so much.

"I'm selfish…"

She remembered when they first met, it was in that playground. It was her selfishness that brought him to her.

_She ran to the playground where her parents always brought her to when she was young. They've been fighting again much to her dismay that she ran out of the house, crying. They've been doing that a lot in front of her that she could not tolerate it anymore._

_She sat on the swings and sobbed. Since she was alone, no one would hear her since it was almost night. Miharu thought that her parents would still be fighting and wouldn't have even noticed that she was missing while they're at it. So she doesn't want to go home. Let the world worry for her but still she won't care. She could do all she want and no one would tell her otherwise. _

_She decided to stay on that swing. _

_ Miharu was sobbing while staring at her knees that she did not feel a boy creep up behind._

_"Anou…do you want chocolate?" the voice said._

_Miharu stopped sobbing and quickly tensed up. She swiftly turned around to see a boy with brown hair and wearing glasses peering down at her. And in his hand he reached out a chocolate bar to her. Because she was hungry and it seemed the boy won't poison her, she ate it without even saying thank you._

_"Shouldn't you be at home?" the boy asked._

_"I don't need to answer you, I don't even know you," she snapped at him._

_Tezuka looked around him and noticed that the girl should not really be out alone at this time of the day. He was passing by on his way home when he saw her crying on the swings. He thought that it would be better to give her the chocolate he had received from a girl classmate, and he doesn't know why._

_"Why are you out this time of the night?" he asked._

_"I want my parents to worry about me," she answered._

_"Isn't that a little bit selfish for you?"_

_She looked at him as if she was hurt by what he had just told her. How could she be the selfish one when it was her parents who only thought of themselves every time this happens._

_"I don't know…"_

_"Don't worry…I'm sure they love you, people like them always will," he assured her._

_"I've been here for about two hours and they still aren't looking for me, they've forgotten me," she was on the brink of tears again._

_"Maybe they are searching other places like your school, your friends' houses,"_

_"But what if they aren't?" she asked him._

_The boy fell silent for a moment then he smiled again at her._

_"Why don't we wait for them and see if I'm correct?"_

_"It's no use…we'll probably freeze to death if we wait here until morning," Miharu said._

_The boy did not answer her and just looked at the road by the entrance to the playground. Since the street lights illuminated the road, they could see clearly anyone who passes._

_And then suddenly, they heard the distant shouts of "MIHARU!"_

_The boy watched as the girl's face turned from sadness to pure joy at the sound of her name. There, on the road was her father and mother looking at her from afar, beckoning her to go back home with them._

_"They found me," she murmured._

_"I guess you should go home now, the streets aren't safe for a little girl like you," _

_"Thanks," she beamed at him and ran to her parents._

_She'll never forget that face._

_When she entered fourth grade, she met him again when they were in the same class and since then they became friends. When they had to go to Middle School, and she had to go to Rikkaidai because it was the closest school to where she lives._

_But she never stopped bugging him with telephone calls that she knew weren't really necessary but on some days, he would also tell her some things about his promotion to captain, his team entering the Nationals and other little bits of information on how he's doing._

Miharu looked up at the star strewn night sky and sighed. No use staring at it alone, she must have looked crazy to the people who pass by the road. It was so late at night and here she was, all alone.

Earlier that night, she wants to see Tezuka. But now she wants someone, to lead her back home.

It wasn't anything emotionally wrong with her at the moment. It's just that, she can't find the strength to walk back home. Miharu figured, a sudden attack of laziness.

"Wah…I got cramps…" she tried to stretch her legs a little at a time so she could move more comfortably. She yawned and was going to fall asleep on the spot when her cellular phone rang and she had to pick it up.

"Hello?" she stiffened a yawn then rubbed her eyes while flexing her other arm.

"Where are you?" of all people, it was Tezuka.

Her drowsiness suddenly vanished when she heard his voice. It seemed unusual that Tezuka would call her at this time. Had the world gone nuts?

"Why?"

"Your parents are looking for you, do you know what time is it?"

"Anou…could you just check your watch, I left mine,"

"I asked you where are-," the phone went dead.

She looked around, she remembered one of the scenes in the movies, something bad must have happened that's why the line was cut. But she let out a sigh of relief when she saw a figure standing on the entrance of the playground. It was Tezuka.

"Kuni-chan?"

He did not say anything but just looked at her like he's about to tell her to run laps.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I know, I'm sorry…" she looked down.

"I'll walk you home," he said then turned her back to her.

"Why did you look for me?"

He just peered at her but did not answer.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Hai, hai! Kuni-chan, are you angry at me?"

"No."

When he answered, it seemed like her mind was released of all tensions and worries. He doesn't hate her.

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'll leave you if you don't move,"

"Kuni-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Anou…could you carry me home? I can't walk,"

Miharu thought that he'd decline but he didn't. He walked up to her and let her ride on his back. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kuni-chan, am I heavy?"

"Hm."

"Was that a yes? Then I hate you, you're so cruel, I'm not fat!"

Tezuka looked at his shoulder and saw that Miharu was half-asleep so she must be murmuring things without meaning to.

"Kuni-chan, do you love me?"

Tezuka stopped walking and looked at her again, she was already asleep.

She would have liked his answer.

_**To be continued**_

**REVIEW!**


	2. One Week part 1

**My Favorite character next to Ryoma is Fuji then the character I love above all is…Atobe Keigo!…He makes me laugh…He's handsome and he's rich and he's good in tennis and so much more…and he's got this wacky song I can't get out of my head.**

**Background music: Charm Point wa naki bokuro (My charm point is the tear mole)**

**Could anyone get me the lyrics? It's so funny.**

**One Week part 1**

Two girls stood in front of each other. They were staring at each other as if they want to talk but no one made a sound. They way they look, it was as if they were looking in a mirror, they are completely identical, which they are going o end now.

"Why are we doing this?" the one on the right said.

"Do you remember that night?"

"Of course, I would never forget that night,"

_It was October three and the whole Shinohara family was dining in their mansion, served by maids with anything they want. It was one of those days when Mr. Shinohara would have dinner with his daughters, namely, Riko, Hikaru and Kaoru._

_"I want one of you to attend the birthday party of the son of one of my associates, could you do it, Kaoru-chan?" Mr. Shinohara said out of the blue. Everyone on the table stopped, especially Kaoru who was shocked beyond comparison to her two sisters._

_Riko looked surprised about the assignment and tried to argue but Hikaru beat her to the game._

_Hikaru abruptly stood up from her chair, knocking it down. "How could you? Can't you just let me go instead of her?" _

_"Yeah, let us go," Riko said._

"_No," he turned towards Kaoru who still had her head bowed and her eyes wide. "I want you to learn how to deal with people because that is what you'll inherit from me when the time comes,"_

"_But Otou-san! You know so well that Kaoru don't like meeting stranger! Especially when we're not there beside her! Just let me handle this stupid birthday party and let Kaoru stay!" Riko argued._

"_I'll handle this party." Hikaru said._

"_I said no. If you let her back down from her fears then she'll never get over it. It would do her good if she gets to face her fears alone than run from it for the rest of her life. You're her sisters, you should know that," Mr. Shinohara then put down his things and left the room. _

_Hikaru looked at her twin and sighed. She slowly plopped back to her seat and tried to think things out._

"_I'll go talk to him," Riko said and followed their father._

"_Let's go to our bedroom now, okay?" Hikaru said and stood up, Kaoru following her closely._

_When they reached the room, Hikaru let Kaoru enter then locked the door._

"_Do you want to go?" Hikaru asked, sitting next to Kaoru on the bed._

"_Of course, I don't." Kaoru said. "Hikaru?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why am I scared of lots of people?" _

"_Because they hurt you…" with that both fell silent and looked at their feet._

"_If you don't want to go, I could go for you," Hikaru said._

"_Father told us that it is __**me**__ who would go, not you. How do you expect to trick him?" Kaoru looked at her twin._

"_I'll be you and you'll be me! That's simple! I'll pose as Kaoru and you'll be Hikaru! I get to go and you get to stay!" Hikaru smiled._

"_That's great! I never thought about being identical as my luck, but it sure is turning out to be!" Kaoru lightened up while clasping her twin's hand in hers._

"Here," the one on the left handed the one in front of her a pair of scissors. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," with that she cut her hair until it only reached her shoulders.

"You look good," the real shy and quiet Kaoru said to the real noisy and war-friendly Hikaru who just cut her own hair.

"You think Atobe would understand if the Kaoru he knew is not really Kaoru at all?" Hikaru said, playing with her hair while Kaoru cleaned the area.

"Yes, he would, he's not an idiot after all," Kaoru said.

"Then let's go now. I wonder why they came here in the first place."

The two went outside wearing black night gowns that only reached their knees and silver sandals.

The two walked hand in hand down the long corridor leading to the main hall where their visitors are. Maids where turning their heads as the two walked quietly both had a look of excitement in her face.

"Ore-sama demands to leave this place at once! There's no way ore-sama's going to marry-,"

"Who are you going to marry, Atobe?" Hikaru cut off what he was about to say when surprise got her. She had a feeling on what was coming.

"Why did you cut your hair, Kaoru?" Mr. Shinohara asked, sitting on the couch with what seemed to be Atobe's parents.

"I'm not Kaoru, I'm Hikaru. Why is this idiot in here?" Hikaru said, glaring at Atobe who seemed to be in deep thought.

"As of now, I'm formally declaring your engagement to Keigo, Kaoru," Mr. Shinohara declared. "It seemed to us that you two formed a liking to each other during his party,"

The twins both gasp and fell to an empty couch.

"Father, how could you do this to me? You can't run my life for me!" Hikaru intervened.

"Hikaru, Kaoru is the one engaged to Keigo, not you,"

"But I'm the one who attended that idiot's party! I imposed as Kaoru for the past three months!"

"What are you talking about?" their father said.

"I'm sorry father, but I could not let Kaoru go," Hikaru apologized.

"Oh well, then that makes you his bride,"

Hikaru's mouth fell open. Her confession brought much more disaster to her life. If she'll be forced to stay with Atobe, she'll go nuts!

"Like I said, Ore-sama's not marrying this woman! She's impossible!" said Atobe.

"The hell I want to marry you too! I'm not going to marry you even if you're the last man on Earth!"

"Same here!" Atobe and Hikaru were breathing down each other's necks while Mr. Shinohara and Atobe's excited parents discussed their plans.

Kaoru stared at the two and a knowing smile crossed her lips. _You've fallen harder than I thought, Hikaru. I wish I could have that much fun with someone too._

Before Atobe and Hikaru take the matters outside, Mr. Shinohara clapped his hands to get everybody's attention.

"Okay, children, listen up!"

"We're not children anymore! And I'm not gonna listen!" Hikaru yelled back.

Her father ignored her and talked to Keigo.

"Starting tomorrow, Hikaru will move into your house-,"

"FATHER NO!!!"

Ignoring her protests, Mr. Shinohara wet on, "You'll get married when you finish high school, understand?"

"Yes, but ore-sama still does not want to marry your daughter, sir." Atobe said calmly trying to make the older man see that he really did not want to marry his daughter.

Mr. Shinohara saw his sincerity on his words and smiled, "We're both businessmen, why don't I strike you a deal?"

"Give it,"

"If you don't fall in love with my daughter within one week…it's off," Mr. Shinohara still smiled as if he was confident that he will win.

"One week? Piece of cake," Atobe stroked his hair and looked at Hikaru. "Let's go home, and one week and you're out of my life!" but Hikaru wasn't even listening. She was busy smouldering her father with hugs to pay attention to him.

"I hope you be a good husband to my sister," Kaoru patted Atobe on the shoulder.

"Ore-sama is so not going to fall for her! Never!"

"Let's see…" Kaoru grinned.

And the longest week in Atobe's life began.

_To be continued_

**Tezuka and Miharu's story will be continued some other time later because the time on all this stories are the same so assume that these stories happen at about the same time. So I won't be completing them but still, I have just begun my story neh?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. One Week part 2

**REVIEW! Sorry if it's rather long**

**One Week part 2**

When they arrived in Atobe's mansion, his parents left in a hurry with the excuse of an emergency meeting in Paris, so this left Hikaru and Keigo to share the whole house for the week.

Hikaru was sitting beside Atobe in the limousine and was playing with her PSP when the car stopped and Atobe quickly stepped out without even being the gentleman he should be. He left the car door ajar and Hikaru made her way out of the car with a scowl on her face.

Entering the house, Hikaru made her way through, guided by a maid and a servant who was carrying her luggage. She continued to play on her PSP until they came to a halt in front of a large wooden door.

"Here is your room, Ms. It's directly opposite Keigo-sama's room," the maid said and ushered her in.

"Thanks please put it there," Hikaru said then bade the servants to get out of her room.

"Breakfast is at 9, Hikaru-sama," the maid said and left.

Hikaru sighed and leapt to the bed, dumping her PSP on the bedside table

_So…this is my new room for a whole week, man, I wish Kaoru is here…it's boring,_ she thought while rolling on the bed, thinking of what else to do to pass the time.

Due to absence of mind and boredom, she rolled too far to the left and fell with a loud thud. Just when she was sprawled on the floor, the door shot open to reveal Atobe in his rather crumpled looking blue pajamas.

"What are you doing?" he said, walking into the room and the slamming the door shot behind him.

"Now haven't you heard of the word 'privacy'? And by the way, whatever I do in my room is none of your freaking business," Hikaru scoffed at him, not even showing signs that she wants to get up from the floor.

"Don't enjoy the carpet too much, it's ridiculous, and be thankful that a sorry excuse for a lady like you got to see Ore-sama's beauty at this time of the night," Atobe smirked and sat down on one of the armchairs near the bed.

"Okay, thank you for letting me see the beauty that you are at this time of the night so…will you bastard please get out of my room now? And could you never come back?" Hikaru yelled at him, sitting on the floor with her hands propping her up. "Why are you here anyway?"

Atobe smiled at her like he knows something that Hikaru didn't. And that look on other people really pisses off Hikaru. She glared at him but he does not seem to be bothered by her gaze at all.

"Ore-sama wants to straighten things out between the two of us,"

"What 'things'?"

"The one week deal,"

"What about that? Don't tell me you love me already?" this answer of hers struck Atobe out of his cool stance on the chair and into battle mode. But she was disappointed when he suddenly calmed down and returned to his kingly composure on the chair.

"Ore-sama will never fall for the likes of you! Ore-sama was just about to ask why you are doing this!"

"I seriously don't know what you are talking about, get out now," she walked towards the door to open it for Atobe but she was just a few feet away from it when Atobe asked a rather difficult question.

"Say, did you already fell for Ore-sama's charm, Hikaru?" he asked. Atobe was kind of happy when she suddenly stopped in her tracks but did not look right away back at him. He wants to see the look on her face but restrained himself as he watched her stand frozen on the spot. "You like me don't you? That's why you came to my house. You like having me around, am I correct?"

Hikaru was taken aback by his question. It sure did hit a spot inside of her. Part of her mind says that it was a lie, nothing but another bold comment that was meant to piss her off so she need not take it seriously but another part of her searched herself thoroughly of what she really feels about him. Because of the confusion of what to answer, maybe a 'you bastard is so low nobody's going to fall for you!' or something like that but really, it was just a simple question answerable by 'Yes' or 'No'. It would take a whole eternity for her to say 'Yes' for a question like that, especially if it was Atobe who asked. She'd rather die.

She slowly turned around to face him and she stared at him, her face expressionless. She just stared at him without moving except when she blinks.

"Eh?" Atobe's expression changed from happiness to utter disappointment when he saw the blank expression on her face. It wasn't the kind of reaction he had imagined. Now he blamed himself for half-expecting for her to melt in some way but still, some bits of him was hurt when she took it lightly. She really wasn't that kind of girl, she was really far from those girls screaming their hearts out to him during tennis practice. It seems like there really is a person in the world, or more specifically, a girl in the world who dislikes him so much.

It was annoying. He came there on impulse. It was a growing new habit of his to like seeing Hikaru, though he really hates her, every now and then. He doesn't know why but he always wants to see how she's doing. Maybe if he always manages to see her he could laugh on the spot on every little mistake that she makes. Or maybe…

Atobe shook his head and tried to grasp the situation. Okay, she was looking at him as if she could see through him. She had her arms at her sides and her hair was in tangles. She looks cute…NO! SHE'S UGLY! UGLY! But who knew that looking disheveled would fit her? She looks like a puppy! Cute! NO! She looks stupid! Yes, she also is stupid!

_But still…_

As he continued to try to return her gaze, a faint blush crept up to Atobe's face that he had a hard time suppressing and at the same time act natural.

_What the-? Why is he turning red? _Hikaru thought. Her own mind battle was already beginning to wane over and she already knew what she had to do. She had concluded the whole situation: Atobe was just being stupid.

The first time she met him, she thought he was funny. Because he's narcissist she thought it would be fun to tease him. He was one of the few people who could keep her entertained just by being with them. It was one of her goals in life to get rid of boredom. It was just so lucky for her to meet Atobe. There won't be one sad moment. Of all things in the world, she loves to get into fights with people. Having no enemy means she has a peaceful life. Having a peaceful life without any problems with other people means her life is boring. Having a boring life means she'll rather commit suicide.

"What's your problem now?" Atobe said out of the blue. She looked at him more and finally went out of her stupor.

"You know what? Ever since I saw you I want to tell you this really bad," she said in a monotone voice.

"What is it you want to tell me?" there was a newfound excitement in his voice.

"I hate you so much…could you be my enemy?"

Atobe fell back to his seat and sighed. This girl is really impossible. She doesn't want friends; she wants enemies. It really seemed to him that this one whole week is not even necessary. They could spend an eternity together and a slight inkling of love won't occur to both of them. But why does it seem to bother him to not see her again? Why is he wishing that the week would never end when he solely prays to never see her again? What if it was the other way around that he is the one going to fall for her? Now Ore-sama would never let that happen.

"I'm tired. I've got school tomorrow. Good night," he said then glared at her then left her room.

When she locked the door to ensure that he won't come barging in again, she threw herself to the bed and massaged her forehead. It hurts. He had bombarding her with questions that never occurred to her that she should think about.

**On The First Day**

Hikaru woke up late the next day and had to rush into the shower to clean up then start the day teasing Atobe. It was already 8:45 when she came down to breakfast. She expected Atobe to be there but much to her dismay, he was not.

"Where's Keigo?" she asked the attending maid. She sat on the table and started to eat a toast.

"He left early, Hikaru-sama. His team is preparing for their match against Seigaku for tomorrow," the maid answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot,"

She had forgotten that it was the National Tournament season so Atobe must be busy all day. If he's not here all day, what would she do?

"Where is he now?"

"Forest of Arenas where the National tournament is held,"

"I'm going there…I'll be with him all day so don't bother wait for me," Hikaru said, leaving the house and riding a blue scooter she had brought from home. At her age, she's at least allowed a scooter which she could drive.

She put on a helmet and drove to where Atobe is. Maybe Riko is there too since Seigaku is playing today.

When she entered, she can't find Atobe immediately so she had to ask questions. When she found him she got really pissed off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Get out of my way, bitch,"

The girl he said that too was left frozen on the spot. Hikaru's heart went out to that girl. It was incredibly rude of Atobe to just tell that to her even if she was being overly nice in there.

When Atobe turned around the corner where she was hiding in she jumped out and did the impossible.

She slapped him, hard in the face that even his teammates winced at the sound. Atobe, who was taken by surprise, stumbled backwards with his eyes opened wide. There was a red mark on his face where she had slapped him.

"Whoa…" Gakuto murmured, amazed at the sight of an unknown girl suddenly hurting his captain.

"Excuse me miss, but have I seen you before?" Oshitari interluded.

However Hikaru was busy pawning over Atobe, "You surely is a bastard, you really deserve that,"

At that, Atobe went out of his stupor and regained his composure, he glared at Hikaru.

"What the fuck is that for? Huh? Why are you here anyway?" Atobe was about to go all out not had his teammates took a hold of him to restrain him.

"It seems the little bit of respect I had for you had evaporated," Hikaru grinned evilly at him. "But Honey, would you hurt me?" she skidded over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on here?" Shishido asked.

Atobe stopped struggling and narrowed his eyes at her.

Hikaru knew her teasing was working and he was already at her mercy.

"Honey, you haven't told them yet about us? Oh, you're hurting me…" she pouted and pretended to cry.

"Miss, what's going on between you two?" Oshitari inquired, his teammates hold on Atobe seemed to loosen.

"We're getting married!" she then jumped in joy and clang on Atobe's arm while he was looking around him since his teammates gave him that 'look'.

"Eh? Buchou is getting married and he hasn't even told us he had a girlfriend! I thought we were his friends!" Ootori gasped.

"No! It's a lie! Ore-sama's not going to marry her! Never!" Atobe tried to reason with his teammates.

"Oh really? Why are you so defensive?" Gakuto chided.

Oshitari, Shishido and Hiyoshi were introducing themselves to Hikaru while Atobe explains himself away.

"Mou…Is there ice cream in here?" Hikaru asked, the sun was already getting to her.

Jiroh smiled at her.

"Really? There is? Oh great! Let's!" the two left leaving the others to follow them.

Atobe watched her skip happily towards the ice cream parlor with Jiroh. She seemed happier in his company than she did when he's around. So what? It's not like he cares that his fiancé is being happy with his friends, he shouldn't mind since he hates her so much.

When they were all inside they all took one table and sat around, asking Hikaru all sorts of questions.

"So, how did you get into this engagement thing with buchou, Hikaru-chan?" Gakuto asked then taking a spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"Well, Atobe forced me into it, I really had no choice because he said he'll kill me if I refuse, then he kidnapped my sister and I was so miserable back then that I had to agree…He even killed my dog!" Hikaru put on her award winning acting that the Hyotei regulars seemed to believe her.

"What? Buchou, is that true? You killed a dog? How could you?" Ootori burst into tears. Shishido patted him in the shoulder to make him feel better.

"You're a liar! Your father thought you were my girlfriend so he got us engaged then you started bawling and then he made me a deal that if I do not fall in love with you, which I'll never do, in one week, the engagement is off!" Atobe fell back to his seat after explaining, rather shouting, to his teammates the predicament they were in.

They all went, "Oh…"

Atobe got so pissed off that Hikaru managed to get his teammates attention so he stood up from his seat and left without a word.

"What's eating him?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Well, I better get going, guys. See ya around," she stood up from her seat.

"Would you watch us play tomorrow?" Jiroh asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll bring you something," she waved at them and she ran out.

"You guys, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gakuto said.

"If you're thinking about Hikaru and Atobe possibly liking each other then yes, we do." Oshitari said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"So what's the plan?" Hiyoshi asked, finishing his ice cream.

"First we have to know what they really feel about each other, though that could be a given since their doing a public display of hatred but I guess it will work out just fine," Oshitari wiped his glasses then put them back on again.

**On the Second day**

Hikaru forgot about her promise to Jiroh the next day so she stayed at home and played with her PSP until noon. When the sun went really hot in the afternoon, she went to her room and wore a blue swimsuit she had brought with her.

She reached the pool and took a dive. She just stayed in the water for almost twenty minutes when the butler came out and told her that Atobe had arrived and that he was with his teammates because they'd be staying for dinner.

"Okay, I'll dress up," she was about to get on the ground when Atobe and his friends entered the pool area, they were talking to each other but stopped when they saw Hikaru.

"Hm? What are you staring at?" Atobe asked.

Hikaru fell back into the water and after a few seconds she emerged, laughing hard.

"Ahahahahaha!!! You look more stupid than I thought! What happened to your hair? Ahahahahahaha!!!" she even pointed at him and held her sides, "Oh man, it hurts," but she still kept on laughing.

"Oh, she's cruel," Oshitari whispered though he tried to hide his smile, Atobe's expression was priceless.

"That's it," he whispered then a huge grin formed on his face. They all looked at him and the still laughing Hikaru who can't see what was happening.

"Hoi, Atobe, what are you going to do?" Shishido asked but Atobe did not even bother answering. Instead, he went over to where Hikaru is and pulled her out of the water.

"Hoi! Let me go! Hey!" she can't move her arms since Atobe had his grip on her and he had this mocking grin on his face that she had never seen before.

"Are you-," before she could finish her sentence, Atobe had silenced her with a kiss. She was so shocked she could not even move a muscle though she could have kicked him easily where it hurts the most.

"Whoah…" Gakuto murmured.

All the others gasped when Atobe did not stop kissing her for two whole minutes.

"You…" Hikaru said when Atobe detached from her. He still did not let her hands go since she might start getting violent.

"No, you listen to me! I've had enough of your little games and all your bitching out. From now on, you'll have to follow every order I impose on you, whether you like it or not! And yeah, you're opinion is not really appreciated on this matter so you better shut up!" Atobe declared.

"Whoah…he stopped saying 'Ore-sama'…Sugoi…" Gakuto commented.

Hikaru glared at him and struggled against his grasp until she became free, "Hell no! I'm not going to let you order me around and If you can't take all my bitching out you better start taking it since I won't change solely for the mere fact that you're displeased with my attitude. And if you hate me, I'll hate you back," Hikaru yelled back at him.

"Listen to ore-sama!" he pointed a finger at her.

"I won't!"

"Just obey ore-sama if you want to get out of this week alive, understand?"

"Oohh…so what will little Hikaru get when she does not obey?" but she also got her answer straight away.

Atobe kissed her again, but this time he let her go after a few seconds.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hikaru pushed him back.

"If you don't want that then start obeying ore-sama now," he demanded.

"Don't talk to me as if it was just that simple, you bastard!" before she could muster the energy to hold it in, her tears fell and she ran back into the house.

"I think you shouldn't have done that, Atobe, you better apologize," Oshitari said, patting Atobe on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Hikaru-chan must be sad now," Jiroh looked down on the ground.

"What did ore-sama do?"

"You just said mean things to her that she cried," Shishido sighed, looking at the place where Hikaru ran into.

"It's her problem," Atobe sat on one of the chairs in the garden along with his teammates. He did not know what overcame him, but he already did what he was not supposed to do. Maybe the pain of losing in the Nationals and shaving his head got him when she ridiculed his sacrifice when he lost. But still, she deserved being treated that way, in his opinion.

"Wow…that was like…whoah…" was all Gakuto could say.

"And I thought nothing could make her cry…" Jiroh said.

"Yeah, from the way she acts I thought there is nothing that would scare her…" Choutaro sipped his tea.

Then Atobe suddenly stood up and crossed his arms,"Aha! That's it! Ore-sama would use her greatest fear against her to subdue her! But what is it?"

His teammates shrugged their shoulders because they really have no idea what her fear is.

"Just stop it, Atobe-san, let her be…if you don't want to marry her then leave her alone for the rest of the week, it's just that simple," Choutaro suggested.

"No, Ore-sama can't tolerate her for one whole week,"

"If you really want to get her respect, why don't you try my solution?" Oshitari crossed his arms and grinned at Atobe.

Atobe gulped and sweat trickled down his face, this better be good, and"What is it?"

"Make her fall in love with you, anyway, it's not in the deal that if she fall in love with you'll get married, it's just for your side so I guess no harm done," he shrugged his shoulders and let Atobe think for a moment.

"Shishido-san, is that a good idea?" Choutaro asked his double's partner who was sitting next to him.

"I don't care, it's his problem anyway, it does not require teamwork if he's getting himself a girlfriend," Shishido leaned back on his seat and enjoyed his grape juice.

**On The Third Day**

Hikaru woke up on the cold floor and her back was hurting. She went into the bathroom and fixed herself. She wore a blue blouse and white shorts. Expecting that Atobe had already left, she started shouting out her joy as she entered the garden only to find Atobe sipping hot chocolate and looking at her.

She looked grudgingly at him then filled her plate with toast and bacon and went back inside. Atobe stopped reading his newspaper and called after her.

"Hoi! Hikaru! About yesterday-,"

"Shut up!"

She disappeared out of his view and he sat back down. "Geez, women…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When she was sure that Atobe is out of the house she went to the door near the kitchen and tapped on it gently. Soon, a maid appeared wearing a smile and asked her what she wants. They had gotten used to her doing that because she doesn't want to enter the kitchen. And everyone understands why.

"Maria, could you make lots of bento for me? I'm bringing some lunch to Hyotei,"

"Feel free, Hikaru-sama," the maid helping her answered.

"Thanks…"

"Are these for Atobe-bocchama, Hikaru-sama?"

"Secret…"

She finished what she was doing and hopped onto the car waiting in the front of the house.

"Hyotei..." she told the driver and off they went.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was almost lunch time and Jiroh still ran some laps around the courts. Was it his fault that he overslept and was late for practice?

"I'm hungry…" but still he continued to run, there are still five more laps to finish.

"Jiroh!"

"Huh?" he looked around and saw Hikaru running to him, carrying something in her arms.

"Hikaru-chan?" he stopped running his laps and approached her. "What are you doing here?"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the cafeteria, "I brought you lunch…"

"Wait! I'm still not finished with my laps! Buchou would punish me!" he struggled against her grasps.

"I'll answer to him, and besides, who the heck enjoys running while the sun is at the highest…and I brought lunch for you…" she took a seat on one of the tables near the windows.

"But why?" Jiroh sat down and looked at the food Hikaru was serving before him, in his opinion; it was so much for even his teammates to eat.

Hikaru sat down facing him and opened one of the bento boxes to eat with him.

"Hadn't I told you that I would be going to your match against Seigaku?"

Jiroh took a bite of omelet and murmured, "You didn't come,"

"And this is my sorry, forgiven?"

"Yes, it's great anyways…"

"What's going on here?" Gakuto showed up behind Hikaru, surprising her. Oshitari was behind her too, looking at the food laden table.

"Whoah…did you make all of these? Looks good, could I?" Gakuto said.

"Serve yourself, you too, Oshitari-kun…where are the others?"

Oshitari took a seat beside her and pointed towards the entrance of the hall, Kabaji, Ootori, Shishido, Hiyoshi, and much to her dismay, Atobe.

Since Atobe was looking away, she smiled and called the other regulars over, though she did mention his name.

"Oh, they already made up," Ootori said to Shishido.

"These are too much, what's going on?" he asked Hikaru when he saw all the food.

"Her apology when she did not cheer for us in our match against Seigaku though she said she would," Jiroh answered for her.

"Hoi, Atobe, aren't you going to eat?"

"No, Ore-sama might be poisoned,"

"But it's great…" Hiyoshi said taking a bento in his hands.

"Hn…ore-sama does not eat commoners' food,"

"So what do you eat? Wasabi? It must have caused you to look constipated as always…" Hikaru stood up and faced him.

"Yet, there are some girls here who think they could easily impress me with food…"

"That's it…I'm leaving…" she hurriedly stood up and gave him a kick in the knees and dashed to the way out.

She was already a few feet away from the door when she retraced her steps to read again what she had glimpsed while running. It was a poster about the upcoming Hyotei dance party next week where all students are permitted to go…and it is required to have a date….

Hikaru processed the whole thing in her mind and grinned. She turned back towards the Hyotei regulars and smirked.

"JIROH-KUN! IT'S OKAY! I'LL GO WITH YOU TO THE HYOTEI DANCE PARTY!!! I'LL MEET YOU HERE AT SEVEN PM ON SUNDAY! WAIT FOR ME! JA NE!" she yelled from across the hall so everybody could hear her then made a run for it.

When she was gone, Atobe looked at Jiroh with a questioning look and so does his teammates.

"What just happened?" Jiroh asked them, throwing them a confused look.

"Did you ask her to go with you?" said Atobe, his face almost remorseful.

"No, I did not even know about this dance party she suddenly invited me to…"

"She's lying again…" Atobe smirked.

"So…what am I going to do?" Jiroh asked them.

"Go with her, I'll play along…" with that, Atobe left the hall.

"Whoah…" Gakuto said and sipped on his drink.

**On the Fourth Day**

"I'm leaving…" she said and the car went out of the Atobe family estate.

Atobe had just had his breakfast and was about to leave for school when he saw Hikaru on the car as she left.

"Where's she going today?" he asked the maid who bade Hikaru goodbye as he boarded his own car.

"Someone called her early today and then she told us that she's going to Rikkai Dai, Atobe-sama…that was what she only told us…" the maid excused herself and went back inside to tend to some more duties.

"Rikkai Dai, huh…" Atobe bade the driver that he was going to school and he took out his phone and made some calls.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hoi, Atobe, why are we here again?" Gakuto asked his captain who was leading them as they wander at the school grounds of Rikkai.

"Ore-sama wants to show other schools the power of his beauty and grace so they would have a break from their dull lives, ne, Kabaji?" he grinned and continued looking around, indeed, they attracting too much attention, especially that of girls

"Usu,"

Oshitari adjusted his glasses and smirked, "And what is that other reason?"

"What made you think there is another reason other than that?" Atobe looked at Oshitari.

"So there really is another reason!" Gakuto said.

"Is it okay to skip classes like this, Shishido-san?" Ootori inquired.

"I hope so…" he answered.

Soon they came near the tennis courts where the regulars of Rikkai were practicing. Since Atobe and his teammates were standing in a place slightly hidden by trees, they sat down first because it was getting hot that the sun was already up.

"Marui-kun!" Jiroh seemed more lively than usual when he saw his idol, Marui Bunta; sitting under a tree eating cake with…is that Hikaru? "Hikaru-chan?"

Since there is a tennis court in between them, they couldn't really see what they're doing clearly.

"Let's leave…" Atobe declared, his face devoid of emotion so his teammates could only guess that he was really pissed at what he had seen.

"What? Why leave now?" Gakuto asked.

"If you want to stay, then Ore-sama will leave you behind, ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu…"

And off the two marched.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was early that morning that Kaoru called Hikaru on the phone to ask her to come to Rikkai Dai with her. Hikaru, knowing her twin would be nervous since there are a lot of new people in Rikkai, agreed to go since it's not much because Kaoru just wanted to give Marui a cake their baker had helped Kaoru make.

So when Kaoru chanced upon Marui, she left them to wander on her own around the campus. Because she brought her cap with her, she really did not mind the heat from the sun and also, she had her hair in two ponytails. She even brought a sundae cone and ate it on one of the benches near the Rikkai garden park. It was while she was eating her sundae like a child when Atobe passed by her without even as much as acknowledging her existence.

She was about to ask him what was eating him when she saw the rest of his teammates huddled in a circle near where she was sitting.

She stood up and approached them, draping one of her arms on Jiroh's shoulder causing all of them to notice her.

"Yo, what's up?" she smiled then licked her sundae.

"What are you doing here?" Gakuto asked, taking back his steps as if trying to figure out if he had seen her over there. His eyes widened then smirked.

"I couldn't believe it but buchou was jealous…" he said to his teammates.

"What is it? Who's Atobe jealous with?"

"It seems Hikaru that he forgot about you having a twin…" Oshitari pointed out.

"Eh, how come? He's jealous of the attention I'm giving my twin?" she seemed clueless.

"It would be no use explaining to you…" Oshitari looked away, "And this charade of you and our buchou is getting pretty annoying…" he looked at her in a cruel way, a look that signals that he doesn't want her there anymore.

Hikaru looked angry at him but did not say anything but just said goodbye and skipped away from them.

"What's with the sudden attitude?" Shishido asked.

"I want to get this show off the road so I generated a plan that will work out just fine…just follow my orders and we don't have to risk Atobe going insane," Oshitari smirked and looked at Hikaru's twin who was still with Marui.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Marui volunteered to take Kaoru back home so Hikaru went back to Atobe's house a little earlier. She saw Atobe in the pool area, drying himself down with a towel.

"I'm home…" she said to him, thinking that she should be polite just this once since she could tell that he was still angry at something even though she had no idea what it is.

"How's your date with Marui Bunta, Hikaru?" he said when she was about to leave him alone.

"What date? And would you stop talking like that?!! You don't sound like you would normally do…it makes me think you went crazy"

"Really? How would you know who the real ore-sama is?"

"Because I know you…"

"How could you tell that you know ore-sama?"

"That's it,"

**On The Fifth Day**

"So…you say…Hikaru punched you?" Oshitari reassured. That day, Atobe had gone to the beach wearing dark sunglasses that made him look almost like a bug.

"PANDA! PANDA! PANDA!" Jiroh and Gakuto teased, looking at Atobe's black eye.

"Ah…this place is so good!" Hikaru ran once more along the shore of the beach they were in. All the Hyotei regulars were there because it was one Atobe's sudden ideas after all. It was a mystery to her as to how come he managed to invite her when she had done him something so wrong yesterday. But putting that aside for now since he was generous, anyway, she had apologized and he accepted so they're okay now.

Atobe looked at Hikaru as she played in the water. She seemed so happy and more carefree than usual that day. She smiled a lot at him and did not seem to be bothered by his presence anymore. Even though he find it hard to grasp, he really is beginning to lighten up to Hikaru. He could even mistake it to liking her all of a sudden but still…there are still points in her that he does not like at all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Geez…that guy just doesn't want to give up...ARGHHHHH!!!" Hikaru stomped on the beach, still fuming from her most recent fight with Atobe. It was just a simple thing with spark plugs and they ended up in a full throttle battle, she can't even remember how their discussion went from spark plugs to salami.

That was why she dashed out of the house even though it was nearly eight in the evening. Since it was a private resort, she walked around the beach carelessly, not expecting to see any other people on the beach. She saw a sea shell and got pissed at it that she kicked it back into the water.

Soon she saw a tree trunk on the sand and she sat down on it and admired the night sky.

"Kirei…" she murmured, seeing stars littered on the sky.

She was so preoccupied with her hobby that she did not notice three shadows creep up behind her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Atobe was reading a book on the front porch overlooking the beach. About a few hours ago, Hikaru ran out of the house and he still did not bother to go and find her. His teammates had taken turns asking him if they were going out to find Hikaru since their worried but Atobe stubbornly said that she would come back after her temper had gone down. But it was already three hours that she had not gone back and even though he continued to read, he was really worried about what had taken her so long. Even though it was his private resort, he still wasn't sure if it really is off-limits to strangers

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"It's been three hours and he's not yet moving…what are we going to do?" Gakuto stretched his arms on the kitchen table and looked at Oshitari.

"Just wait…he'll snap out of it in no time…Ootori go check if he has moved yet…"

Ootori stood up and went to where Atobe was once seating. He smiled. Atobe was gone.

"See? I told you…" Oshitari walked through the door and into the beach shore below. "Time to start the show…" he said.

"Hai!" his teammates got out of the house and followed him closely behind Atobe nowhere to be found.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hikaru woke up and her head ached badly. She can't hear anything because silence floated to wherever she was in now. It was dark everywhere except the place she was in, a lone light shone above her.

She narrowed her eyes to improve her vision and make out anything in the shadows, so far, she could only see barrels and sacks of whatever thing she could imagine.

Hikaru already knew that no one was in the room except for her and the kidnappers must be guarding her outside. She stood up since she was not tied anyway…_amateurs_, she thought. This must have been what? The third or fourth time she was kidnapped and about to be ransomed for one million dollars?

She said amateurs because she was not even tied or gagged. She was free to roam around and shot for help to her heart's content. Maybe this place is too far from civilization so nobody would hear her anyway or there are no way out except that door on the other side of the room. So she went to it and started shouting for anybody.

"HEY! SOMEBODY LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

She heard nobody answer but she is sure that someone was at the other side of the door. Someone banged their fist into the door to stop her from shouting.

"Okay…no need to get violent over here…shutting up," she walked away from the door and went to the center of the room where there is light. She sat down in the middle and began to think. If there is no other way out except that door, then there is no chance of her escaping like she did for the last three times she was kidnapped. Though those took her a lot of effort but this time, she could do all she wanted.

She sat there for what she deemed must be an hour before she jerked up and quickly stood up. There was water on the floor! And she trailed it with her eyes and it was not coming from the door. It was coming from a little space between two rafters that seemed to be poorly nailed to the wall. She examined it and saw that it was covering a window that is wide enough that she could escape from it.

"Thank God!" she smiled to herself and mustered all her strength and started kicking the wood down. It still wouldn't budge so she pulled at it with her bare hands. "Come on! I have no time for you!"

Though not enough, the wood was broken in half but there is still little space for her to go through. Then she realized that it was raining hard outside. She was so determined to get out as fast as she can so she started pulling on the edges of the wood that her palm was pierced until it bled. She winced in pain but did not let go, the wood was about to come off the nails then she could just kick it.

"Finish!" she had made a space wide enough for her to climb out but then she was surprised to hear some voices and heavy footsteps gathering pace. _I must hurry!_ She thought and started climbing out. She almost got out when the door burst open and there were lots of shouting but she couldn't budge. Her shoes were stuck on the sharp edges of the rafters. _Shit, not now!_

Due to her own fear that if her kidnappers were to catch they are going to kill her, she gathered up all her remaining strength and nudged her foot her stucked shoes. But without dire consequences. Because she did not properly took it out, her leg now had a gash from the knee down to her ankles. It had struck another sharp edge when she pulled it out. She stumbled down on the wet grass below and she yelped in pain. Blood was spewing out of her hands and left foot.

"Ittai…" she winced just by looking at the long gash on her leg. _Father would kill me when he sees this._

A large hand grabbed her from the way she came out and she yelled in fear. It was trying to prevent her from running.

"No! Let me go!" she shouted then bit the hand that grasped her own. It withdrew and she made a run for it. She ran into the wet and dark forest because it seemed to be the only safe place on Earth to her at the moment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"HIKARU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Atobe shouted. He had been running around the forest for quite a while now since he couldn't find her near the shores. And he seemed to be more worried for her now more than ever. HE thought that, even if he don't love her, he could at least just bring her back to her father safe and unscathed to show even a little bit of respect. But no, here the girl he was worried about, getting lost on her own accord, in a place she is not familiar with.

It was raining now harder as it looks like it would become a thunderstorm and he should hurry now. He's in the forest for Pete's sake and lightning could strike a tree and he'll be dead before he finds her.

Speaking of lightning struck in a not so far point from him and struck something that immediately caught fire. What made him stay in his place was the shrill cry that followed the flames.

He quickly ran nearer to the fire and saw, to his shock, Hikaru lying in the center of the flames, unconscious.

**On The Sixth Day**

_"What's happening?" Hikaru asked her hysteric mother when she suddenly rushed into their room in the middle of the night. Kaoru rubbed her eyes so she could grasp the situation. Their mother was panting heavily on the floor, recuperating her strength. She had just broken down the door in her hurry to get into the twin's room._

_"Linette! Rinette! Come here! We're leaving!" she grabbed the twins' arms and dragged them out of bed, still in their pajamas and gave no time for explanations. Just before they came out of the door, fire suddenly ran past them like lightning and their exit was blocked._

_The twins hid behind their mother as she looked at the fire._

_Their mother tightened her grasps on them that it almost hurt them. She pulled back into the room and they came close to the window. The flames were already eating their way as they stepped back further into the room. _

_Just then, a loud creaking noise was heard and they didn't have the chance to know what it was before they were pushed down by their own mother out the second floor window of their bedroom and luckily into the bushes and piles of leaves below. _

_"MOMMY!" Hikaru shouted. Kaoru had fainted from fear when they fell down. If only she had known what she would see when she looked up, she wished she had not woken up at all. _

_She almost went insane that day._

Hikaru woke up with a start. Sweat trickled from her forehead as she breathed hard and clasped her head in pain, trying to bury a memory she wished she hadn't made. The sight of her mother hanging from their bedroom window, flames eating her up slowly. The thought that everything she knows had just been lost. The fear of having nobody. The strain it put on a four year old girl's life.

The sun was already up but the room she was in was dimly lit because of the thick curtains adorning the window.. She noticed the IV drips attached to her hand as well as bandages up her leg and her hands.

She could feel someone looking at her, "Atobe?"

"Indeed. It is ore-sama. Now don't exert effort trying to gaze upon ore-sama's beauty, you need rest,"

"No, I'm okay…how did I get in here anyway?" she sat up in bed and propped the pillows on her back.

Atobe had given up on trying to get her to submit to his prowess so he went to turn on the lights in the room so they could talk properly.

"Ore-sama found you in the forest unconscious so I immediately sent for an ambulance after getting you back to the villa."

"I guess I can't help it…but…thanks for everything,"

Atobe looked at her with eyes full of concern. The same feeling of worry coming back to him like yesterday. _I won't let you out of my sight again, that is, until this week is over that I withdraw all my responsibilities on you._

_"_What were you dreaming of? You seem to be upset," Atobe took his seat on the chair beside her bed.

"It's nothing…just a nightmare…nothing serious, really," she did not even look at him when she spoke, instead, she drew invisible lines on the white sheets with her fingers.

"Okay then…Ore-sama is going home to get some sleep, your sister said she'll drop in later…ja ne…" he said and left.

Hikaru just watched as the door closed signifying that she was all alone now…_I would have told you to stay, you idiot._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So you say, you're still going tomorrow?" Kaoru tilted her head in disbelief when Hikaru told her the plans for tomorrow. Apparently, wounds are not a hindrance to Hikaru into attending the Hyotei dance party which is held tomorrow night. And we all know what tomorrow is. It's the last day. "Why do you want to go? You won't look pretty with bandages on your legs."

"That's easy…I already told Jiroh that I'll go with him…and I doubt he have a spare date to take to the party…might as well save him the trouble of finding a last minute partner," Hikaru smiled, confident at her plan at the party. After all, she could just wear a long gown and gloves so she could hide her hands and left leg.

"And yeah, before I forget, your kidnappers were caught just this morning in a checkpoint in Chiba…they have guns in their car and confessed that they had a frustrated kidnapping or some other crimes…stupid people…"

"Good…I've been itching to lay my hands on them…where are they?" she cracked her knuckles as a sly grin appeared on her face.

Kaoru laid back on her seat and closed her eyes, "Already taken care of, don't worry…you should better think about what you'll do tomorrow…do you really want it to end this way?"

Hikaru plopped back to her pillows and pouted, "I'm afraid I couldn't care…"

**(let's skip to the seventh day…it already is along long chapter anyway…no need to elaborate on my OC's day since Atobe went home to get some sleep and Hikaru would be out of the hospital tomorrow.)**

**THESE ARE MY CONFESSIONS**

"Hoi, are you sure you don't want to go together?" Hikaru asked for about the twentieth time that night.

"No…go on without me," was all the answer she got…and he did not even show his face…it was as if she was asking the damn door if it would like to come with her to the party…but no, the boy behind this door is really begging to be hurt.

"Why do you want to be late anyway? And what's taking you so long in there? Geez, you took longer than I expected, say…are you really a girl?" she knocked again, waiting for an answer.

"Because ore-sama is the greatest and ore-sama's beauty must not be seen until the party…be awed by my beauty at the party!"

"Mou…I'm going now…see you later…" she tapped the door for one last time and left him there alone. Jiroh must be waiting for her at Hyotei already.

She passed by a huge mirror while going down the stairs and she tried to asses herself. Midnight blue long gown that fitted her perfectly, white jewel encrusted gloves so she could cover her hands, light make-up, hair in a ponytail…okay. It's not like she knows how to fix herself anyways.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ne, Hikaru-chan, lookin' good tonight," Jiroh greeted her as she got out of the car.

"Thanks…"

"Where's buchou?" Oshitari asked.

"It's a boy's thing…" she winked at him and laughed.

"Oh…then let's go inside…" they escorted her inside the hall where the party was about to start. It was so noisy and the place was so nicely decorated.

"What time are we allowed to go home?" she asked, sitting in a table where she saw Gakuto and Hiyoshi talking. Like they explained, their dates were somewhere out there, chatting with their girl friends about God knows whatever it was.

"Around twelve, I think…" Gakuto sipped on his drink as he looked around the noisy hall, trying to find something amazing through all the boredom, in his hands, there was a videocam.

"Everyone, please go to your seats because the opening program would begin now," a voice said over the loudspeaker.

They all complied and sat down and stopped all talking. The music stopped and suddenly the lights went out.

"Here he goes…" Hikaru murmured and counted under her breath.

The lights went back only to be a spotlight on the stage…a spot where Atobe now stood holding red rose in his hands.

Every girl in the room started swooning and cheering when they saw Atobe looking so…hmm….on the stage.

"Show off…" Hikaru said but she smiled nonetheless.

With a snap of his hand, Hyotei's emperor had the whole hall in silence and clinging to his every word.

"Let the Hyotei Dance Party, begin!" he ordered and all the lights in the room went on and the music played. He stepped down from the stage and approached his teammates.

He ran his hands through his hair and smirked at his teammates, "Be awed by the sight of my beauty!"

Hikaru looked at him with her mouth open and nodded her head slowly, "Okay…" she narrowed her eyes and looked as bored as possible.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She watched him as he danced gracefully…with other girls. As she sipped on her iced tea, she did not even notice that she was the only one left on the table. Everyone had gone dancing…except for her.

"Anou…would you like to-,"

"No,"

Anyway…before the distraction, she had seen Atobe dancing with a girl wearing a pink dress…_why is it now a girl wearing a blue dress? And their faces are so fucking close what do they think their doing in public!?! Haha…she tripped! HAhahaha! HOI! Don't help her stand up quickly, Keigo! I'm having fun here! Hey, your faces are getting closer! That's disgusting! Hahahaha…he ditched her…oh wait there's another one! Damn it! Why do they keep on appearing! Is there a plague or what? What the? She's taking advantage of that idiot and he didn't even know! STOP GETTING CLOSER TO EACH OTHER WHEN YOU"RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DANCE, YOU MAGGOTS!!!!_

Her train of thoughts stopped when she noticed that her drinking glass was empty. _Might as well get more._

She stood up and walked to the buffet. Seeing the long line in the refreshment section, she looked around to see if there is another juice section in the room…and fortunately, there is! She saw one in the far left most corner of the room, and there was no line on it! _So long, suckers._

She immediately ran towards it before somebody goes first.

It was at the back most corner of the room and no one was around her within a ten meter radius. _Good, I could stay here_.

There was an empty table beside the refilling station so she sat there while enjoying the view of the dance floor. She could see Oshitari looking like a pervert as he glanced about every girl's legs while dancing. Gakuto was doing something…weird…that he seemed to be attracting too much attention…and girls were surrounding Atobe, waiting for their turn to dance with him.

She refilled her glass again when she noticed that the taste of the iced tea was better than better…it even tasted like grapes but much sweeter as she drank glass after glass after glass.

After she finished her tenth glass, she looked up to the shrieks of girls yelling, "MAYA! MAYA!"

"Who the fuck is Maya?" she wondered, refilling her glass once more. As she watched the swarm of girls around Atobe chant the name, she knew who Maya is…obviously the most beautiful girl in Hyotei and the captain of the girl's tennis team and the president of the Atobe-sama fans' club and the most hateful thing besides Atobe that she had seen…Hatori Maya, third year.

Hikaru continued her drinking session as she watched Atobe dance with Maya the bitch, as she named her.

Watching them dance, she felt light headed…as though a big burden had been lifted from her, her problems vanishing with it. She wondered when she last got this happy…she don't know. It gave her joy minute by minute as she watched them dance, almost as if they were floating above the ground.

But then Maya kissed Atobe on the lips as they danced, much to the joy of the whole school. And Atobe did not seem to be fazed at all by the gesture. They just continued dancing, now closer…but Hikaru isn't happy at all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Then a shrill cry was heard across the hall. Everyone stopped what they're doing to see the real cause. There were three people left in the center when the crowd parted to reveal who caused the commotion.

It seems like Hikaru, approached Atobe and Maya and poured wine on the top of Maya's head…wine?

"Ha! So much for wearing a bloody white dress, you slut!" she said and smashed the glass she had in her hands to the floor.

"You! Look what you've done, you bitch! You ruined me!" Maya shouted at Hikaru, grabbing her by the arms.

"Get away from me, you whore…I might get STD from those hands of yours!"

Maya immediately let go of Hikaru.

"Oh? So you do have STD! Eww…" she smirked.

"Arghhhhh!!!!!!!" Maya ran to the powder room and locked herself inside.

"Coward…" she murmured, turning around to go back to her seat, forgetting about the people in there, watching her very move.

"Don't you dare move now…Hikaru Shinohara…" she felt Atobe's face just inches away from hers, she could feel him just behind her.

She turned around to face him but what she got nearly sobered her up.

He slapped her…right in front of everybody.

She fell to the floor clasping her red cheeks. She could not believe what he did…her cheeks throbbed in pain from the impact that she winced. Her eyes wide in disbelief, she looked up at him and saw what she dreaded in his eyes.

It was neither compassion nor hatred…it was indifference.

She got so hurt by his expression that she did not notice Hiyoshi and Jiroh help her stand up.

"Ore-sama does not know your reason but there's a limit to his patience…" he turned around started walking away from her when Hikaru escaped Hiyoshi and Jiroh's grasp and ran in front of him.

"Thank you," she said and punched him in the face as hard as she could.

Atobe fell on the floor and she followed him, sitting on top of him, her hands snaking around his neck, bit by bit, her grip tightened causing him to struggle against her but she won't budge from her position.

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU IDIOT! She took a deep breath and caught his gaze, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! ARE YOU BLIND OR STUPID OR NUMB? HAVEN'T YOU SEEN THROUGH ME YET? I WENT ON THIS ONE WEEK CRAP JUST TO HAVE FUN WITH YOU, I LET YOU LIVE THOUGH I HATE YOU TO THE FULLEST, I TRIED TO BE POLITE TO YOU WHEN YOU WERE ANGRY ONE DAY BUT ALL YOU DID WAS ACCUSE ME THAT I WENT ON A DATE WITH MARUI! I EVEN BROUGHT YOU LUNCH BUT YOU REFUSED TO EAT IT! I LOVE YOU! BAKA! HAVEN'T YOU GUESSED YET? AND HERE YOU ARE, FLIRTING WITH ALL THE GIRLS AROUND AND YOU WEREN'T EVEN FAZED WHEN THAT BITCH KISSED YOU! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! YOU BASTARD, I HATE YOU!" tears went down her eyes as she shouted her whole heart out right in front of everybody.

Atobe smirked at her then sat up and pulled her into a hug.

"It seems that ore-sama's charm never failed after all…"

If Hikaru stayed awake for a few more seconds and heard him…she might get angry again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Why are you so nice to me today? Are you nuts?" Hikaru said to him when he handed her a pint of strawberry ice cream, her favorite. Earlier that day, she had this killer headache she can't remember how the hell she got it, and he gave her medicine. She threw up afterwards but he stayed until she felt better. He did not say any mean things to her all day and so does she. And now he's giving her ice cream just because she said it was so hot.

"Isn't this a wonderful day, ne?" Atobe sat down beside her…

"Yeah…I guess it is a wonderful day because I'm leaving you now…but Atobe…"

"Hn?"

"Would you like me to leave?"

"Could you stay?"

**OWARI**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Mou…I still can't get enough of this pairing…might as well do another one soon…anyway…It took me long to update because this is a long chapter….and I'm glad you read it until the end…**

**Next up: Fujiko-chan is missing!**

**-Akari gets into trouble because of her clumsiness and Fuji comes to the rescue!**


	4. Just a smile

**It's been 3 months, hasn't it?**

* * *

**Just a smile**

* * *

_She growled in pain…_

It would be no use struggling, she'll just reserve her remaining strength to get out later. The only way she could stand was because two girls were holding her up at her sides. She couldn't break free nor could she move.

_She looked up…_

There was only the scorching noon sun to greet her. She closed her eyes as another wave of pain shook her body.

_This is too much of a punishment…_

She let her head fall and let the trail of blood running down her cheeks drop to the ground. Little droplets of blood, tainting the hot cement floor a dark red.

_It shouldn't have escalated to this…_

Another blow. She wants it to stop, she begs for it to stop. They wouldn't listen. She felt a hand snake around her neck then she felt it lift her stare from the ground. Her vision was blurred but the beauty was still there. How could someone so beautiful do this kind of cruelty to her fellow being?

_But she could not do it… _

No matter how much they hurt her, no matter how much pain and ridicule they give her, she would be firm and strong in her decision.

_She would never let go…_

She'll be willing to risk it all. For a friend, for a classmate, for her tower, for him.

_Just for one smile to last…_

**"I love him." **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I did not do it! I swear, I didn't!"

These words echoed in her mind after she blurted it out loud for the whole class to hear. Cold sweat trickled down her forehead to her cheeks as she tried her best to keep face in the situation. She looks around to find the accusing stares of her classmates and the glare of the teacher in front of her.

Through all her years, she never cheated. She never hurt anyone, to the best of her knowledge. She worked hard, studied hard, just for this midterm exams. Everyone probably knows that, because she practically shot down her social life in order to concentrate on her worse subjects. Everyone should know that, especially him that she did not know anything about the piece of paper their teacher is currently holding between her fingers. It was found beneath her desk while the exam was going on. She even happily picked it up from the ground when the teacher asked for it, oblivious that its contents would bring her to his situation.

"Nakajima-san, follow me to the principal's office," then the teacher picked up Akari's unfinished exam and crumpled it, "Your exam for this term would be considered null and void, as the rules apply,"

"B-but I didn't! I did not know anything about this! Believe me, I did no such thing!"

The teacher only looked at her, and she knows she had to explain herself in front of the principal. They made their way out to the wave of whispers of her classmates.

_I did not expect her to cheat…_

_Do you think she'll get suspended?_

_Poor Akari-san…_

_See? Don't mess with me…_

Akari's eyes widened and she looked back to see where the voice came from. She met ruthless, cold gray eyes before the image disappeared when she completely went out of the room, her trust shattered, her head down.

_What have I done to you? _

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Akari sat below the Sakura tree in the school backyard. Since it was still class hours and the students are taking their exams, there was no one around. Though not allowed to go back to class, she can't go home since it's not yet dismissal time. She had to wait four boring hours hovering in the school grounds until dismissal.

The past thirty minutes of her life was the hardest time she ever faced. She forced herself not to get bothered by the stares every class she passes by throws at her. Everyone knows what walking down the hallway during exams means. She cheated, she was caught, was sent to the dreaded principal's office…

Her life had gone awry ever since that fateful day.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

There was a new girl in class by the name of Matsuda Hinako. It was evident in her first day in class that she likes the tennis prodigy, Fuji Syusuke.

She forced Akari to give up her seat, which was just behind Fuji's and because she tried to be polite, Akari gave it up since there are two other vacant seats, though away from Fuji.

Because she was beautiful, Hinako quickly gathered up friends and admirers. There was not a doubt when one week later, it was rumored that she was dating Fuji.

Of course, they both denied it but still Hinako dropped snide comments that the rumor might just come true.

Akari, like she always did since pre-school, always sits with Fuji in the Sakura tree at the back of the school. There they would talk about what's happening in their lives. She had once asked him what his relationship with Hinako was.

_Well?_

_She's a classmate and she sits close to me…why?_

_Nothing else?_

_She gave me cookies yesterday…it tasted not so good though…does that count?_

_That must mean it's very bad…you never complained with my cooking before…so hers must be a lot more awful._

With a smile, she kissed him on the cheeks, which stopped him for a second, and ran away.

A few hours later, Akari was found in no state to go home. She was in the girls' c.r…unconscious with a mop on her head and her clothes soaking wet. She never got the chance to see who attacked her but one thing's for sure…someone wants to get rid of her. She made sure her attack would not come to Fuji's knowledge so she had the janitor who saw her not to tell another soul what happened.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

The next morning, when she entered the classroom, not expecting to see Fuji coz he had this training camp for photography in Kyoto, she was appalled.

The board was full with gossips and lies, most of it obscenities, and some of her classmates were just laughing and teasing her about it while some remained quiet in their seats. Willing the strength to hold back her tears, she ran all the way to the board. Her classmates had thrown away the erasers so she would have a hard time erasing it.

A second before the bell rung, the board was completely clean, but her palms were bloody in some parts and she thanked God none of it stained the board.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fuji watched Akari as she had problems writing with her bandaged hands. She seemed to wince every now and then that she clenches her hands when writing. It makes him feel uneasy every time Akari had some difficulty with something. She wouldn't even talk to him as cheerfully as she did a few weeks ago. There were changes. And it was putting some distance between him and Akari.

_Ohayou, Akari-chan._

_Shu-kun…w-what are you doing here?_

_What's that?_

_N-nothing! Ja ne! I forgot my homework!_

--

_Hi!_

_Shu-kun! You startled me!_

_What happened to your hand?_

_I slipped in the school garden, I somehow landed on these rocks…_

_But it looks like-_

_Time to head to class!_

_--_

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah…_

_How did you fall?_

_I just wasn't looking where I'm going…_

And now, not seeing her again cheering the regulars for their upcoming match made him a little bit worried. It kind of grown into him that she would always be there…like Ryoma is to Sakuno.

"Hoi! Hoi! Fujiko-chan, what's wrong?" Eiji pouted, glomping Fuji from behind when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Saa…who knows?" he smiled.

They went back to running again when a girl stood in front of Fuji causing him and Eiji to stop again.

"You have to help me…" the girl said, panting as she tried to regain her breath from running.

"Michiru-chan…help with what?" he asked gently.

"I think Akari's in trouble," she said. "I bumped into her in the corridor and she was saying that she had to settle some things…I don't know what…but I think you ought to know…she's desperate, that Matsuda, she's been hurting Akari since she discovered that you were pretty close."

"Where did she go?" Fuji asked.

"To the high school building rooftop…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I love him…"

Fuji stopped in his tracks. He was surprised when he heard Akari say the words. She loves someone? Who could it be? He slowly opened the door to the rooftop, Michiru just behind him mumbling something like a prayer. Eiji was with him, he nodded and they both peeked through the small gap they made through the door.

"You're just a normal student…a nobody…you could never match him…while I, the senior's Queen, am the perfect match! He deserves nobody lesser than me!" Hinako blurted out after Akari's confession. "Forget him…"

Akari let out a laugh, "Where's the fun in that?" then she glared at Hinako who took some steps backward after seeing her glare, "You don't love him like I do, even if he doesn't love me as long as I could see him happy, that's fine by me. I don't need to hurt others to get close to him…nor spread false rumors…"

"What?! You bi-," Hinako poised her hand to slap Akari when another hand stopped hers in midair.

"Shusuke…"

"Matsuda-san, is there really a necessity to strike her?" Fuji said with his eyes open. He was standing behind her. Hinako's eyes was wide open with fear of what the tensai might do. He said nothing more then gently put down her hand.

The girls who were holding Akari dropped her as the Fuji approached them. She fell to the ground, unconscious. The tension had subsided.

"Why do you love her?" Hinako asked through her tears.

"She's one of my reasons to keep smiling…and I'm glad for that…" he said, holding the unconscious girl in his arms, "We could have been friends if only you asked me first," he said then left the three other girls.

Eiji met him at the exit, "What happened to her, nya?"

"Let's take her to the nurse's office," Fuji said as he went down the stairs carrying Akari. But after two steps, he turned back to Hinako, he smiled, "Please be careful, Matsuda-san…somebody might do something do you these days…" then he opened his eyes and glared at her, "so you might as well watch your back…"

After they had taken Akari to the clinic, Eiji went back to the courts to explain to their captain why Fuji would be missing practice that day. So him and Akari were left alone in the clinic.

He seated himself on a vacant chair near the bed where Akari slept.

So the accidents weren't really accidents at all. Someone was hurting her and she was well aware about it. But still, she said nothing. Even to him. She doesn't want him to worry that much that she kept everything from him. He should have known more than to just observe her.

Akari had awaken.

She felt a sharp throb in her head which caused her to wince. "Where am I?"

"You're in the nurse's office, are you feeling better?" he asked.

She jolted out of bed when she recognized the voice, she looked at his smiling face then she relaxed her hold on the sheets. "I'm sorry…"

Fuji let out a chuckle, "What for?"

"I-I know y-you heard what I said back there…I-I didn't mean to…but I just did…" she said with her head bowed down while she tried to suppress the heat that was coming on to her face.

She felt him encircle her with his arms and pull her close to him. Her eyes widened.

"I think I just did too…"

She wanted to laugh but she can't help the tears that ran down her cheeks.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

**I know it's somewhat cheesy, OOC and too much…but I did my best…**

**And if you're confused with the ending...As of Akari's last statement, when she said "I just did" she was referring to what she said "I love him"...and Fuji answered that maybe he just did love her too...ok?--yosh!!**

**Next: Eiji and Riko!**

**-Eiji hears a rumor that Riko would be leaving again…And so! Eiji's Delaying tactics begins!**


	5. One Week part 3

**I just have to get this out of my system, okay? My favorite pairing was actually AtobexHikaru…so I kept thinking about it…Eiji's story would have to be postponed...I just have to get over with this..i'm so obsessed with these two...and don't worry, nobody is going to be hurt here...**

**actually...there are some parts here that are actually going to be part of My Game, Your World:Rematch because you know...they are all interconnected...if not by the time line then the place. **

**There's another(the continuation) coming out next week so stay tuned...review!**

**I'm still deciding whether I go with Atobe or kintaro...and ummm....tell me if anyone was OOC...I was afraid I changed Kintaro's character dramatically...but they're all grown up hey! So it was hard!**

**

* * *

**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Would you like me to leave?"_

"_Could you stay?"_

_It took all of Hikaru's courage to just try and look at him in the eyes. Her eyes widened for a second then softened, tears threatening to spill, her lips curving into a bitter smile. _

"…_no."_

_Atobe actually thought he was being harsh now. _

"_I'm sorry…it just didn't happen…"_

_That was when her tears fell, traveling down her cheeks into her lips, which had long ceased to smile._

"_I understand…I won't bother you anymore." She wiped her tears with her sleeve and stood up, looking anywhere but him. "I'll get my bags." she let out a sniffle then ran upstairs to her room before slamming the door shut._

_Atobe watched after her, trying to think of a way to soften the situation, but none came to him because there was nothing more to do or say. It was all over now. _

_"I'm sorry"_

_Atobe Keigo felt regret for the first time in his life that one fateful morning._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Keigo-sama, what do you propose we should do?...Keigo-sama?"

Atobe Keigo went out of his stupor and turned to the speaker on the podium. They clearly suspect him of daydreaming now. He straightened out his suit and cleared his throat.

"Go with the scheduled plan."

A wave of murmur reverberated in the room and the meeting was adjourned. Everyone stood up and went out of the room to go back to their other jobs. Soon, Keigo found himself taking his time clearing out his things then standing up to go towards the door.

"Keigo-kun, is something bothering you?"

Keigo turned to the source of the voice, his father, who had entered from another adjoining door into the room.

"It was nothing, father. I just remembered a previous engagement I should have been to minutes ago, but I guess I missed it."

His father gave him a kind smile. "I have a favor to ask of you. A dear friend of mine, Toyama-san, is celebrating his son's birthday tomorrow and I'm so sorry that I have to be in someplace else on that date. Could you go in place of me? I'll even throw in a week's worth of vacation in it for you."

"I'll think about it. I'm busy tomorrow, too." he then turned to leave when his father stopped it again.

"By the way, Keigo. It's going to be in their villa in Awaji."

And that was what decided Keigo to go.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and she woke up early to prepare the pizza that she had promised she would bring today. It was a special day actually, it was one of her dear friend's hurried to her bicycle and started towards the villa on top of the hill. The morning breeze made her hair fly as her bike accelerated down the road towards the small town near the coast of Awaji Island. a/n. Awaji is a real island in japan.

"Ohayou, minna!" she greeted the congregation of women in front of the vegetable store.

"Ohayou, Hika-chan!" they greeted back.

"Ara...are you going to Kin-chan's house today?" one of the women asked her.

"Hai, it's his birthday, you know." she said with a smile.

"Are you sure you're not his girlfriend?" the store owner teased.

"Mou, oji-san! We're just friends! Anyway, I have to get going now!" she said.

"Wait! Wait!" the store owner's wife came out of the back room and handed the girl a rather big, and heavy box. "Here, a birthday gift for that sweet little boy who always run errands for me." she smiled sweetly.

The girl took the box and strapped it at the back seat of her bike. When it was safely in place, she rode the bike again then turned to the people in the store. "I'll make sure he eats all these! Ja, minna!" she said then went on her way again.

"Send him all our love!" the women teased again.

"HAI! HAI!" she laughed. _Kin-chan sure is popular with the ladies. The OLD ladies...hehe._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It wasn't like he gave up his childish self like when he was twelve years old...but he's twenty now, so much for games!

"Kin-chan! Throw us the ball!" Takuto shouted. He is seven years old.

"Mou! Stop ordering my Kin-chan around, Takuto!" Maria protested then clung onto Kin-chan's arms. She was five years old.

"Quit it, you guys. Just get on the game." Gari stated. He was eight years old.

_Man...I'm twenty-one and I'm being bullied by these kids! Somebody help me!_ he thought while getting 'molested' by Maria. _They don't even treat me as a tennis coach anymore._

"And the great Onee-sama has arrived! Junjurunjun! Tadaa!"

_And here comes another major pain in the-_he was cut out of his thoughts when he was presented with a box of fresh pizza...with twenty-one small candles standing on top of it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIN-CHAN!" all the people in the garden roared at him.

He smiled. "Thanks Tak-kun, Maria-chan, Ga-kun...." and then he turned to the beaming girl standing in front of him. "Thank you, Hikaru-chan."

Hikaru shook her head. "It was nothing, Kintaro-kun!"

After they ate the pizza(it was still seven in the morning), the children took a nap on the lawn and left the two adults to clean up their mess.

"Ne, Hikaru-chan, you still remember your promise, right?" Kintaro asked as he picked up another tennis ball and put it in a basket.

"Of course, I'll be the best goddamn partner you could ever wish for, besides, my sisters would be coming here...I must behave." Hikaru laughed in anticipation in seeing her sisters, Kaoru and Riko again. She picked up the pizza carton and threw it in the garbage can.

"You should!" Kintaro approached her and led her to the balcony overlooking the ocean. "I invited all my teammates back in middle school...and my opponents too! I want to see them all! Especially Koshimae!" he sat on one of the recliner chairs.

"I can't believe it has been two years since Ryoma last came here, ne? Back then, I almost had us both killed." Hikaru reminisced then laughed it off.

"Geez, you shouldn't have told him you could drive, baka..." Kintaro replied then looked over at Hikaru...all these years, she still hasn't changed one single bit.

He was fifteen years old when his parents decided to move him to Awaji. He just graduated middle school and was going to continue his schooling in Awaji High School. On the first day of High School, he met Hikaru Shinohara, who was currently in second year at that time. She was at the top of her class, by far the richest kid in there, she was popular...she was very happy.

When their paths crossed, it was overall chaos. They were much too 'happy' and 'wild' that everyone can't help but get carried away. They were the moodmakers, troublemakers and by far the closest they could ever be. They were even thought to be a couple at one time, but no...they just found another person like them. But still...she was...

He was at this very villa when he saw her down on the beach, walking towards the ocean as if not seeing the big waves coming at her. She was mindless of the storm. He could have sworn she really wanted to die at that time, if only he hadn't come down and interfered. Then she smiled at him and told him she just lost something so precious to her and that the ocean could have it. He really thought she was insane but he was afraid to leave her alone, she was his friend. And then, all the emotions she was hiding behind her mask poured into him. All this time, she was trying her best to hide, to run away, to feel nothing. Her mask, her cheerful facade fell away and she was just Hikaru again. The pitiable girl that one certain person made her become.

It was then that it occurred that she just wanted to be loved...and desperately be loved back...just like everybody else.

And now...looking at her at this distance made his heart beat faster. She was truly happy now. The past six years had done them both good. He was a man now and she's a woman. They had long let go of the childishness they had back then when they first met. They were adults now, they are strong and...Kintaro thought..._nothing could hurt her now._

"I can't help but think that something big would happen tonight...have you checked today's horoscope?" Hikaru sighed then sat back on the recliner chair beside Kintaro's.

"Hikaru-chan, you still believe in that?" he looked at the sky.

"Not really..." she said,"I just hope it's nothing bad."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Atobe-bocchama, we have arrived at the villa." the driver said.

Atobe Keigo sighed, _so...this is it_, he thought and then he got out of the car and went inside his own family's villa. Toyama's villa was at the other end of the island but he could see it clearly from outside the house, it was on a much higher place than the rest of the island's houses anyway.

He immediately went to his bedroom and shut the door locked. He lied down on his bed, trying to get some sleep.

But still, it won't come to him, sleep that is. For he was anticipating this evening's party...the night he could finally get to see her again...after that one morning eight years ago.

He didn't actually try to search for her when she went missing. He didn't even miss her one bit. He just went on his everyday life as if one Hikaru Shinohara never occurred to him. He dated numerous girls, some of them were his fiance's for some time but in the end, none of it worked out after all. He wasn't in love with any of them and yet he couldn't feel love for anybody else, even for that one certain girl.

He truly regretted the decision he made eight years ago, but then again, he also thought it was for the best. He couldn't love her, yet he didn't want to let her go, but then, she knew that and she still loved him. It was his fault that he suffered after he left her. She loved him, and he thought it still wasn't enough for him. How stupid that could have been.

And now, he would see her again. He already knew she was in Awaji a few months back. Ryoma told him, in exchange of borrowing his private island to hide his wife. He could have gone to see her right away, but no, he bid his time, he didn't know what the purpose of seeing her would be. And being a businessman, he don't do anything without serving its purpose...and now the party provided him an excuse to _accidentally_ meet up. No, he was not a coward. And definitely no, he still is NOT in love with HER.

And that was what he actually wanted to believe but something tells him otherwise.

God, he needs the sleep so badly now.

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_This is goodbye now..._

_Yeah..._

_I won't bother you anymore._

_I know._

_Will you miss me?_

_..._

_I see. Well then...goodbye._

_-----_

_What happened here?!?_

_Riko! Hikaru ran after Atobe's car and she didn't see an oncoming car. She got hit!_

_Calm down, Kaoru, will she be all right?_

_Yes, it wasn't really fatal, but still..._

_Does Atobe know she's here?_

_He's the one who brought her here, but father forbid him to see her, he said it wouldn't be good for the both of them, it's over._

_Why did she run after him?_

_She said she still hasn't told him something important yet. So she chased his car and called for him but the fog was so thick she was barely missed by the car after Atobe's._

_------_

_I'm sending you to Awaji._

_Yes, father._

_Have you calmed down yet, Hikaru?_

_Yes, father._

_Good. Awaji is a peaceful island. You could go to school there. Get friends. I already bought you a house there and every thing you could ever need. Are you sure yo really want to leave Tokyo?_

_Yes, father._

_Hikaru..._

_Yes, father?_

_Smile._

------

"Rise and shine, you idiot! What the heck are you still doing in bed at this hour?"

Hikaru opened her eyes to see her own face staring down at her.

"KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and lunged at her twin with full force. They fell in a heap on the carpeted floor, laughing. "I miss you! I love you!"

"Same here...by the way...I brought Riko here...and Bunta-kun..." Kaoru said as they stood up.

"Where's my stupid future brother-in-law now?" Hikaru glared at the door when he saw Marui Bunta standing beside it, grinning at her.

"Yo, Hikaru. How's my only stupid future sister-in-law doing?" he waved at her.

"Shut up, you twin-stealer! As if I'd let a demon like you get away with my angelic sister!"

Kaoru giggled. She knew they were both glad to see each other no matter what words they might use on each other. They were close that way actually. As the two were going on about their usual bickering about trivial things, Kaoru went to Hikaru's closet to pick out her dress. Trust her twin to decide on what to wear thirty minutes before the party. It was a very strange stroke of luck that she decided to go see her three hours before the party, or else, she'd still be sleeping peacefully.

She picked a turquoise strapless satin ball gown from one of the racks and silver sandals and laid it on the bed. She then pushed Hikaru away from Marui before she gets violent and led her to the bathroom.

"Bunta-kun, please wait for us outside, this would take long!" she said, kissing Marui on the cheek and smiling at him. Marui obediently went outside to wait for his girlfriend.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was nearly time.

The tables were already full. Important people have all gathered to celebrate Kintaro Toyama's coming of age birthday party. There were his former teammates, rivals, schoolmates and friends in the neighborhood. There were his family, his father's associates and some ladies who just went there to be noticed by the young rich lad. The place had transformed. There were colorful lights illuminating the place, music floating in the air, there was a soft breeze blowing in from the ocean and it was relaxing.

"Hikaru sure is late..." Kintaro sighed as he looked at his watch again. Ten minutes left. He straightened his black suit and fixed his awry tie. His usually rowdy hair was gelled down that gave him a clean look. He swore he looked funny. Then his eyes lit up when Hikaru finally appeared.

Hikaru had no make-up on, just a little lip gloss and that was it. Her hair was held back from her face by two blue clips, her straight black hair cascading down her shoulders. She was fidgeting and yet she was beautiful.

"Mou...this dress is itchy...oh...come here, handsome, who made your tie?" she teased and Kintaro went to her. Hikaru fixed his tie and looked him over then gave him a thumbs up. "You look like a prince!" she grinned.

Kintaro felt the blood rush to his face. Hikaru's face was just inches away from her and he could smell her strawberry lip gloss. It made him all the more nervous.

Suddenly, all the lights went out and all was left was a spotlight at the top of the stairs where they would be descending. Kintaro held out his arm and Hikaru excitedly clung onto him. "Happy Birthday, Kintaro." she whispered as they went down the stairs. There was a warm round of applause went they stepped on the landing of the stairwell and they were bombarded with greetings.

"Thanks..." was all Kintaro could say as he was greeted again and again and again.

_He must be bored by now..._Hikaru thought as they weaved through the crowd, until they came to his parents.

"Hikaru-chan, thank you for taking care of my little boy..." Kintaro's mother said, "Are you sure you're really not dating?"

"Okaa-sama! How could you say that? Hikaru is just a friend!" Kintaro answered, though he was getting more nervous than before.

"It was nothing really. I love Kin-chan!" she replied all too happily.

Kintaro was surprised then went redder than he already is. His mother saw this and giggled. His father raised his eyebrow and grinned at his son. "Well then, enjoy the night we prepared for you, Kintaro." he said.

"Hai..."

They went from them and was greeted by none other than...

"Koshimae! You came! I thought you must have torn apart the invitation. How about a match?" Kintaro eagerly shook his hand and grinned...before Hikaru hit him in the head.

"Now's not the time for a tennis match, baka!" she scolded then turned back to Ryoma and gave him a hug which Ryoma eventually returned.

"I've missed you, Ryo-kun! You never visit much!" she let go of him and just settled to holding his hand.

"I've been busy..." Ryoma answered and just let the girl hold his hand. She had been a dear friend when once upon a time, Ryoma Echizen decided to run away from it all.

Hikaru beamed at him and he was forced to smile. "Still as cold as ever, you did not change! How's the wife doing?" she suddenly asked.

It took Ryoma a while to answer her. "...Fine. She's here with me."

"Ah! We must see her, ne?" Hikaru motioned to Kintaro.

"Later then..." and Ryoma disappeared in the crowd that went to greet Kintaro.

"That was weird, no? He seemed upset about his wife..." Hikaru whispered to her partner.

"That's just Koshimae for you!"

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ah...I'm so tired...how many hours had we been walking there?" she asked as they went from the party and into the balcony they were lounging in earlier that day. It wasn't part of the party grounds so it was slightly dim. The party was a little bit at the distance so anyone who would look in their direction would just see their silhouettes. And so the two hid in there for a while.

"It has only been forty minutes since the party started, Hikaru-chan..." Kintaro answered as he lied down on the recliner chair.

Hikaru, who was standing near the railing, sat down beside him.

"You were bored, weren't you?" she joked.

"Yeah...my throat is parched with all the greetings..."

Hikaru laughed at him. "Haha..it comes with the job..."

Kintaro stared at her as she laughed. She was indeed beautiful. She would always make him happy, make him do things he never really thought of doing before, embarrassed him for the first time ever in his life, made him laugh through bad times...

"Hikaru..."

"Huh?" Hikaru was called out of her laughter by the serious tone in Kintaro's voice. She turned to him and noticed that he had already sat up and his face was just a few mere inches away from her. She became nervous because of the look in his eyes. "What is it, Kin-chan?"

"I'm in love with you, Hikaru..." and she closed her eyes when Kintaro leaned down and closed the gap between their lips.

She opened her eyes and smiled at Kintaro, embracing him.

And then, the tears won't stop running down her cheeks.

"Hey, Hikaru, what's the matter?" Kintaro tried to console her.

"He's here..." she whispered.

"Who?"

Hikaru stopped crying and a dark shadow clouded her eyes and she looked up to meet the gaze of the man standing a few feet away from them.

"Atobe Keigo."

Kintaro turned and watched as Atobe stepped out from behind the trees and showed his visage to them.

"That was a nice greeting, Hikaru Shinohara."

* * *

**EVERYONE MUST ANSWER THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TRIVIA : Hikaru Shinohara is a self-insert...and a mary-sue to boot...her character and features and tastes(so she wears only either blue or black) and whatever are practically based on ME. and Kaoru is based on a close friend of mine whom I like calling my sister...is Hikaru becoming hateful?  
**


	6. One Week part 4

**One Week part 4**

"Ne, Hikaru...maybe you should talk to him if it bothers you that much." Kintaro said as the two of them lounged in the tea room of his house the next afternoon after his birthday last night.

Hikaru sighed and turned away from his gaze, "I couldn't even bear his mere _presence_ much less _talking_ to him..." she said then took another sip, "This Earl Grey sure tastes good."

Kintaro turned to the tea in his hands. Hikaru was too preoccupied running her hands along the fur of the white Maltese puppy sitting in her lap. He stole a quick glance at her then turned back to his tea. It was really bothering her, it was written all over her face. She keeps pretending she didn't care when she was trembling all night long, stealing glances at the sea.

"They said he's fine now...so don't worry too much..."Kintarou he started laughing.

Hikaru looked at him then flushed. What happened was totally embarrassing to say the least. "He asked for it, really..."

Kintaro put down his tea cup fearing it might slip from his hands, "I didn't know you were strong enough to managed to push him off the balcony...it was a good thing he landed in the sea or else he would have died from those rocks."

"That bastard...he doesn't know when his insults should stop..."

_I'm falling down into my shadow...iki o hisomete...matte iru Deadly Night..._

"Your phone's ringing..."

"Hai..." Hikaru slowly stoop up so the puppy could get out of her lap and then proceeded towards the balcony of the tea room. She picked up the phone and saw that it was her Dad. "Yo, Daddy!"

_"Don't 'Yo, Daddy!' me, Hikaru...what did you do last night?!"_

'Yatta...he knows...' Hikaru tensed as the thought overwhelmed her. 'Sudden premonition of impending doom!'

"Well, you see Daddy,...that guy...had it coming to him...hahaha" she said in a nervous voice.

_"And pray tell, what did he do for him to have it coming?"_ her father was getting impatient now. Hikaru's trying to play the innocent as always.

"That jerk said some really nasty words and it was so insulting my mind went blank with anger...so I pushed him off the balcony...no big deal..."

Her father exploded, _"NO BIG DEAL, YOU SAY? His parents almost gave me a heart attack! And they've demanded compensation for the humiliation you brought to their son!"_

"Compensation? What compensation? Money?...what would they possibly want from me..." Hikaru made a sound like she's thinking very hard. It really is hard to think of something the Atobe family still does not have that could only be given by her family.

_"Yes...in fact...it was Kaoru-chan who suggested it...practical idea I must say..."_

Hikaru's worries flew out the window. 'Yosha! Kaoru spoke for me! I'm saved! I love her so much!'

_"You're going to serve Keigo-kun in their villa in Hokkaido...proper compensation, don't you think?"_

"...huh?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Not like my instinctive fear of ghosts or whatever things that I don't know if it was just a creation of my imagination or a trick of light, it was far more painful and tearful to love and not be loved in return. That's exactly why I tried to be kind to others, because I now know what it feels like to be hurt...and sadly, it's not the kind of wound where it just bleeds and no more._

"Kya..." Hikaru woke up on the floor of the car she was in. There was another bump in the road and it caused her to fall down from when she was leaning against the window in her sleep. "Are we there yet?" she sat up from the floor and asked the driver.

"We're close now, Hikaru-sama..."

"Hmmn..." she hummed as she rubbed her head to wish the headache away. She had been cooped up in the car for the last six hours and her bottom is starting to hurt from all the sitting. There was nothing to do, and she felt like life was slowly ebbing away from her. _'I can't take this anymore! Who the hell lives so far away from civilization anyway?!!? Oh yeah, that Atobe...'_

_Do you best, Hikaru! When push comes to shove, inflict the worst! Just bear on with this hellish punishment and you could come back and raise hell for your dear little traitor twin sister. Maybe I could lock her up in her room so she could not see Marui until their wedding...next year! Haha! And as for that damn Keigo...maybe I could break his neck for real so he'd never dare to show his stupid face again..._

After trying to encourage herself a little, she looked out the window to see vast lands painted white with snow as far as she could see.

_What a light feeling! When I saw him again there were no _'OMG! my heart skipped a beat!'_, no _'I'm still so in love with you so much!'_,no butterflies in my stomach, just pure hatred, just the way I want it! Wah...beating him up would feel so great! As long as I don't get in trouble because of it..._

_What am I going to do with Kin-chan? I don't..._

The car stopped and her blood boiled as soon as Atobe came into view. _Damn! Why the hell is that bastard grinning?_

"I see nothing wrong with you so I don't think I'm needed here...I can't heal a wounded ego, after all." through the closed widow of the car, Atobe could make out the outline of her form as she signaled the driver to drive them back. "Because it really shouldn't have been wounded if YOU didn't show that damned ugly face to me!"

"Hoi! How dare you escape from your servitude to ore-sama?!" he pried the door open but Hikaru pulled it back midway.

She huffed as she tried her best to pull the door close but Atobe was still putting on a good fight, "I don't want to spend a week or any amount of my time with you, idiot! Why the hell do you have to ask for me? I'll murder you if I have the chance, you know!"

Atobe stopped. Hikaru thought that he had given up and relaxed her pull on the door. When he felt her relax, Atobe used the chance to swiftly open the car door, fully opening the door and throwing Hikaru out of the car because she didn't let go of it. She landed on the snow covered ground on her stomach.

"Stupid..." he smirked then reached for Hikaru's arm to pull her up but before he could touch her, she evaded him by rolling on the ground further away from him then pulled herself to sit on the ground.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, throwing me to the ground?!"

They fought again and didn't get to enter the house until Hikaru can't stand the cold outside anymore, which took at least four hours for her to realize that she was just wearing thin clothes and Atobe didn't get any peace and quiet from her until daybreak.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Atobe didn't get any proper sleep at all. The only people in the house was a maid, a butler, Hikaru and him. The servants' quarters were separated from the house by a few meters so they could get at least a little peace and quiet to themselves. Atobe's room was just directly beside Hikaru's. He was listening to Mozart when Hikaru decided to listen to metal. LOUDLY.

"SATSUGAI! SATSUGAI SEYO! SATSUGAI SATSUGAI SEYO! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!" he heard Hikaru sing, scratch that, shout at the top of her lungs. She also made it a point to go to his door and bang her fists on it repeatedly as she sang. "GO TO DMC!!!"

Atobe had a hard time convincing himself not to murder the woman right then and there and dice her body and feed her to his dogs. Though he entertained the thought quite happily.

_That damned woman!_ he thought as he threw himself on his bed and cover his head with a pillow, _she even went through the effort of acquiring the frying pans for her damned music fest!_

"STUPID ATOBE! LET ME GO HOME!!!! OR I'LL KILL KILL KILL KILL!" she changed the lyrics.

Atobe almost swore the floor was shaking due to so much noise. _That stupid woman just doesn't know when to shut up!_

Gradually, Hikaru started to tire down a bit after a few minutes and left stopped beating the hell out of his door and frying pans and must have returned to her room. The music also died down and he let out a sigh of relief. Hikaru finally grew tired and wanted to get a sleep.

..."GROTESQUE!!!"

"GOD DAMN IT, HIKARU!!!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"...What is it NOW?" Atobe sat in the garden, silently eating breakfast when suddenly, SOMEBODY doused him with ice cold water, with REAL ice cubes. He sat there, seething with anger and fighting hard to control himself and maintain the teeny weeny amount of patience he still has. He turned and glared at that SOMEBODY who seemed unfazed even if the aura emanating from Atobe screamed bloody murder. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest as she rocked herself in place, looking everywhere but him. The evidence of her crime, mainly the small bucket at her feet, stood there in the open, as if provoking him.

"I heard from Tsuyo-ji-san, your butler, that you had a small cut on your scalp when you hit the water when I pushed you down and you were asking him for some pain killers some time earlier. BUT since I'm your PERSONAL servant sent here to ASSIST in your NEEDS, I thought I should help alleviate SOME of your PAIN. Was the water cold enough to make your pain go away, Keigo-sama?" she glanced at him then took a seat in the chair opposite took the spare cup and served herself some hot chocolate from the thermos. She sat there quietly, ignoring him.

"It seems that you were just doing your duty...that's good." he mumbled then abruptly stood up and staggered back to the house, the cold getting to him. He was afraid he's really going to strangle her if he doesn't remove himself in her presence at once.

Later that day, Hikaru found herself playing alone in the game room. Atobe had gone to his room after breakfast and hadn't gone out since then. Of course she got a little bit worried that he must have done something stupid in his room by now...but really, it's Atobe, he could handle himself pretty well. Just as her assumptions on how Atobe could probably be dead in his room right now became more gruesome each second she ponders on it, a knock on the door caused her to turn and answer the door. The maid had come to tell her that dinner is served and if she prefers to have it in the game room.

"No, I'll go downstairs. Has your master stopped sulking in his room already?" she asked, following the maid to the dining room.

"Oh no, Hikaru-sama. Keigo-sama is sick with a cold. He's been in bed since morning."

_Sick? Don't tell me...I'm the cause?!? NO! If Dad hears that I made him sicker than he is, I'll never get out of this! Alive!_ she thought, horrible thoughts of her father's punishment flashing in her mind. She ran screaming to Atobe's room and abruptly slammed the door open. She saw Atobe lying in the bed, huggng the sheets tightly to his form. He was panting heavily and his face was flushed, sweat trickling down his face. He looked like he was in pain. Hikaru gasped then jumped onto the bed, grabbing him by the shoulders and shook him hard.

"OI! You idiot! Don't die! Tell them I'm innocent first or something! I'll haunt you forever if my Dad kills me for killing you! GET UP!"

"Don't sit...my stomach...can't breath properly..." he closed his eyes again.

"KYAAA!! Don't close your eyes! Don't leave me here!"

The maid and the butler pried Hikaru off Atobe when she started slapping him across the face. They set her down on the floor where she herself calmed down and stared blankly at Atobe. "Is he dead yet?"

"Keigo-sama is asleep, Hikaru-sama." the maid said to her, smiling. "The master seemed to have calmed down after seeing you...he wasn't that peaceful until you came..." she helped Hikaru from the floor, then left to get some towels. Hikaru followed her out. "The young master had been calling Hikaru-sama in his delirium earlier that we were wondering if we really should call you but Keigo-sama bid us not to let you near him."

Hikaru huffed. "He must have thought I will kill him when he's defenseless. WELL HAHA! TOO BAD FOR YOU I DON'T HARM WEAK PEOPLE sometimes." she shouted towards his direction.

The maid giggled.

"Eh? What's funny? Did that idiot embarrass himself earlier?"

"Well, you see Hikaru-sama," the maid then whispered in her ear what she witnessed earlier.

Hikaru locked herself in her room afterwards.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Early next morning, Atobe found himself feeling well and refreshed. He went down to have breakfast, not expecting to see Hikaru already there, chugging down cup after cup of hot chocolate. Her hair was in a mess, there were heavy bags under her eyes, her skin was pale and her nose was runny. In short, she looked more horrible than normal.

"Ahhn...The devil finally showed her true self." he sat down away from her. He can't bear to look at her face while trying to eat his breakfast.

"None of your business, Keigo-sama." she rose from her seat and made her way to the door.

"Only idiots get sick anyway....for what must have been an idiotic reason too."

Hikaru turned her head and glared daggers at him, then grinned. "Should I take that as a confession that you're really an idiot? You've finally landed on Earth, darling!" she left him completely. "Oh, what a momentous day! I forgot my camera, pity!" she made sure he heard that.

That girl. Atobe chose to ignore Hikaru's comment and resumed his breakfast. As childish as the day they met on his 15th birthday. She must have been the only person there who did not greet him a happy birthday. She was just either sitting in a table alone, wandering the hall, eating a lot of food and avoiding contact at all costs. He ignored her presence. Some time later, a man approached her and extended his hand, must have been asking her to dance. She refused him. The man did not take her refusal and tried to pull her to the dance floor. She struggled. Atobe noticed her again and decided to help the young lady. He went to them and put his hand on the young lady's waist, intending to pull her to him and pretend she's his girl. Next thing he knew, she screamed and he was drenched in water from head to toe. She had pushed him into the water fountain beside them. She was gone before he could get to her.

And then, every time they see each other, someone will always be left angry. There was never a time without shouting, aggression, insults and misunderstandings. Then all of a sudden, in a drunken stupor, she confessed that she's in love with him. That was actually the first time he really felt sorry for her. The seventh day came. She ended up crying. It wasn't like the other times he rejected a girl's love. For him, Hikaru is different from them, special in a way only she can be.

Like she did on his birthday, in an instant she was gone again but hardly forgotten. Slowly, she became everything to Atobe. He remembered all things in comparison to Hikaru. All the girls after her were all either shorter than Hikaru, kinder than Hikaru, prettier than Hikaru, gentler than Hikaru, unlike Hikaru. And he realized he was wrong. That must be the reason why he regretted losing her that day. She was more important to him than he ever knew. He did not want to admit that she had become more important to him...than himself. That day, he just wanted to protect...himself...not her. He did not want to hurt himself, not her. For his own self-preservation.

He started to pursue the girl in a vague manner. He tried to find her but he had no idea where in the world she was. Until that phone call from Ryoma provided him the place. And the invitation to Toyama Kintarou's birthday party provided him the chance.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They did not see each other until later that night. Atobe woke up at midnight, and went downstairs to get a glass of water. The house was dark so he sticked to the walls for guidance. He heard a sound from the kitchen. Hikaru was there, rummaging in the fridge. She did not notice him enter the room and get beside her.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing?" she asked when she felt that Atobe was just staring at her.

"It would be none of my business, right?" he said as he reached for the water bottle in front of her face and backed away from her. She continued reaching for the beer bottles.

"Good." she said, getting up and putting the bottles on top of the kitchen counter. She went back to the fridge. Atobe got to the fridge ahead of her and took the ice cubes. He shut the fridge and went back to the counter, sitting on one of the stools. He took a glass and filled it with ice and beer.

"Who said you could drink here?" Hikaru asked as she took a bottle, opened it and drank straight from it.

"I own the house." he opened another one.

"Geez...what's your problem?" she downed her second one.

"I don't drink to my problems, maybe you do." his third one.

"Maybe I am...hey! Are you trying to outdrink me?" she opened a third bottle.

"No...why would I want to do that?" he stopped.

"Well...well...because you think you're better than me in everything..." she downed her third one.

"Be awed at the sight of me drinking." he's on his fourth one.

"Don't you know this is extra...strong beer? Men could...get drunk on their...fourth bottle...I'm tolerant..." she said, turning on her fourth one.

"Well yeah? I thought I was drinking water..." Atobe said on his fifth one.

Within an hour, there were two dozens worth of empty bottles littering the kitchen counter. Atobe and Hikaru were both slumped on the counter, heavily drunk.

"What the hell, idiot? Are you done already? We haven't started yet!" she laughed as she took another swig.

"This is boring. It's not worth any of ore-sama's precious time anymore." he answered, sitting up straight. His mind was spinning out of control._ I must stop this nonsense._

Hikaru was becoming more and more gloomy as she drank more, she slumped back into the counter, her arms cushioning her head. Atobe opened another bottle and transfered it to his glass."Don't sleep here." he said.

She looked up and stared at him. "Hey! Six years ago, why the fuck did you reject me? You were just saying you're sorry and all that but did you even give me an explanation? Damn! Those times you kissed me, did you just do that because I annoy you so much? Huh? I...I...thought for sure you hated me for...me. All these years I tried to deny you, but this stupid emotion just creeps out and makes me want to...make me want to go and drown myself. It was always like would Atobe do it this way, would Atobe do it that way...you...destroyed me! Where the hell did 'I' go?"

Atobe watched her as she slumped back on the table after saying all she want and begin to cry. "What the hell did you do to me?" she sobbed.

"I did nothing to you. And I was sorry for it for a long time." Atobe said, averting his eyes from her.

"Huh? What?" she stopped and sat up straight. She wiped her tears in her sleeves.

"Some years back, there was this really stupid girl. Not only did she embarrass me in front of so many people, she also insulted me. I hated her so much for practically stomping on my pride every time we see each other and I think she was really annoying. Every little thing she does makes me want to kill her for everything she's worth. She was gone from me when I realized how important she was to me. I did not even get to explain why I rejected her. I was sorry I hurt her even if she loved me so much."

"Why didn't you try to find me?" her voice cracked at the last word.

"And then, what would you have done if we met again? Run away again?" he asked, his eyes narrowed as he waited for an answer. He saw her face contort in anger then she threw an empty bottle at him, which luckily missed him.

"WHAT 'I' WOULD HAVE DONE?!? God, Atobe! Am I the only one who's supposed to work here? What have 'YOU' ever done for US?" she stopped when she realized what she just said, she laughed at herself. "Hahaha...stupid...there never was 'US'" she continued chucking bottles at him that fortunately do not go in his direction at all. She's seeing six Atobes looking at her, sitting straight in his bar stool.

Atobe did not answer. He merely stared at her as if she was dirt did not do anything. Irritation got the better of Hikaru's alcohol-induced mind. She jumped in place and whined like a child who couldn't get what she wants. "Mou!!! Just say something! Anything! I look like an idiot here!" when she noticed that he was still ignoring her cries, she crawled her way into the kitchen, jumping had worsened her dizziness, she immediately searched the drawers and after making a mess, found what she was looking for. She grabbed it and took a run for the counter before her knees give out beneath her.

Even in his drunken state, Atobe instantly realized the danger they were both in. Hikaru was playing with a kitchen knife. It was poised in front of his face. "Tell me all you know, Atobe. Or I'll swear nobody gets out alive."

"You're exaggerating now, Hikaru. Let go of that thing." he was almost sober enough to get a hold of the situation. So he did the next thing that came to his mind. Take the goddamn knife from Hikaru. He reached out for the knife and at the same time, used his other hand to support himself as he reaches across the table. He was holding her wrist when Hikaru learned of what he was doing. She grinned and swung the knife down on Atobe's hand in the counter. It missed. Atobe let go of her and took a run for it. She followed.

"Stop! Stop! Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet! Come back here!" she ran after him in the dark house and soon lost him. "Why won't you just say that you love me?!? We won't have this problem if you just say so, idiot! I'll believe you! So just get out here!" at the instant she raised her hand that was holding a knife, a hand grabbed hers and help it in place. She gasped and turned to see Atobe looking down at her.

"What? What?" she said in anticipation. She was sure he definitely heard her.

Atobe sighed and let go of her hand. "Could you only say you love me when you're delirious? I could take care of that!" she began to cry when Atobe pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers. Hikaru pulled away and slapped him with her knife-less hand. "What the hell am I going to do with your kisses?"

Atobe sighed then turned on her. "Are you really incredibly stupid? Hikaru, I love you. I'm in love with you," he ran his hand in his hair in frustration after saying that. She was just looking at him dumbfounded.

Hikaru cried harder and let go of the knife then threw herself at Atobe, bringing them crashing to the floor. Hikaru beat his chest with her hands as he tried to stop her. "You're an idiot! A real idiot! I hate you!" she sobbed.

Atobe sat up, causing Hikaru to roll away from him. "I was just kidding! I love you more than I hate you...it's the truth! Believe me!" she went and hugged him. Atobe pulled her closer.

"I'm not through with you yet, you bastard. You've wasted six effing years of my life...Don't make me wait again..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE'RE RUNNING HERE?!? A CHEESY ROMANCE FLICK?!? MY GOD, YOU JUST WENT AND ARRRGHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kaoru threw herself face first on her bed and muffled her screams with the pillow.

"I said I'm sorry alright! It was on the spur of the moment idea and I was so thrilled, I forgot my relatives!" Hikaru explained to her twin sister who was bordering on hysteria. Marui sat on the bed near Kaoru's feet, a grin plastered on his face. "Aren't you even going to congratulate me?" she looked from Kaoru to Marui then back again.

Marui turned to Kaoru, "I won. Pay up."

Kaoru sat on the bed properly and threw her twin a glare. "You just knocked me ten thousand dollars, thank you very much."

"And you, incredibly stupid future sister-in-law had bestowed upon me ten thousand dollars. I'll treat you one time." Marui cheered for his victory. "Am I genius or what?"

"So that's why you suggested that I take care of Atobe to Daddy! So you two could have a stupid bet on me!" Hikaru grinned then attacked Kaoru with a pillow, smothering her with it. They pinched and kicked and punched before Kaoru stooped struggling and Hikaru won. "Serves you right for betraying me, Kaoru!"

"Well, you got married roughly three days into it...where the hell did you get married in the mountains?" Kaoru straightened herself up and sat beside Marui, keeping away from her sister.

Hikaru stood from the bed and started pacing as she recalled what happened just a few hours ago. "That mountain is famous for having a huge glass church situated in one of its lower peaks. Which happened to be a half hour walk from Keigo's villa. There was no car so we just ran and woke the priest and got married."

"Why the hell did you marry him TODAY? Can't you wait for at least a proper wedding? With FAMILY and friends attending?" Kaoru frowned. She didn't like the idea that Hikaru did something without thinking of the consequences again. Atobe and his parents were downstairs talking to their father.

"I told you, I was just so excited that I forgot everything else...To think that I have Atobe Keigo wrapped around my little finger is exhilarating..." she laughed wickedly.

"Geez stupid, don't put it like that...you're kind of...menacing..." Marui looked at Kaoru and frowned. These twins really look alike, it's scary to see Hikaru saying that with the same face as Kaoru.

"Don't worry, sis. We''ll have a proper wedding in a month's time...his parents refused to let their only son have less than the wedding of the year."

"Oh really? You might as well hide Atobe. Nee-san's out for his life." Kaoru said nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"I told her the idiot knocked you up." she grinned and watched her sister's expression turn to horror

"What?!? Oh, you didn't..."

"WHERE THE HELL IS ATOBE KEIGO!!!!" they heard Riko shout from outside the house, followed by the sounds of breaking porcelain and utter chaos.

"She's here...too late. Call it my little revenge for getting married without telling us."

Hikaru ran for the door to try and stop Riko from killing Atobe. "Damn Kaoru! I'll have you and Marui pay for this! I hate you both!"

Kaoru giggled, "We love you too, Hikaru! Congratulations on your wedding!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Haha...can't help it...the ending was too cheesy, even for me...but I'm too lazy to think of a better one so there...hope you enjoyed....****this chapter is dedicated to xannebenedicto who always talked to me on YM...thanks a lot!  
**


	7. Burning Bridges

Hikaru is the person I love the most.

It's not surprising, she's my twin. Of course, I'd love her. She's like my other self. But I knew since long ago, that we were completely different individuals. And that's when I loved her all the more. She's the most important person in the world for me. And I'd be damned, if for some reason, Hikaru will be gone.

We've been inseparable since we were infants. Wherever Hikaru went, I followed. She was unusually curious about everything but she gets tired of it real fast. Once she had mastered something, she'd never do it again, only when the occasion requires it. And she was quite a fast learner so the list of things she can do is quite long. One thing she always does though, no matter what she gets her hands on, is to share it with me, learn it together with me. When Hikaru pulls my hand, I know it's time to move on to other things.

I wasn't that sad when our parents died in a fire when we were five. I can't clearly remember what happened anyway. Next thing I know after I blacked out when we fell from the window, Hikaru was sleeping in the hospital bed beside me, squeezing my hand while she cried in her sleep.

That was the first time I ever felt disgust towards my twin. Why was she crying? We're still together, what is she sad about? Who is this weak girl holding my hand? Hikaru is strong, the strongest person I know. She can't betray me like this. I pried my hand out of her grasp without waking her and I slept with my back to her. I didn't want to see such an unacceptable Hikaru.

We were sent to the orphanage the very next day. I immediately learned the downside of losing my parents. We were never surrounded by this many people when our parents were alive. It was just me and Hikaru. We had no friends because we never went out. Mom is almost always sick and Dad has to work, there's no one to take us out to play with other children.

This downside is that Hikaru is a very curious person. She instantly got herself surrounded by other children due to her sunny disposition and natural leadership. When she played with other children, she was considerably happier, compared to when it was just the two of us. She always dragged me, but I always refused, though she'd still drag me anyway. She may be laughing, but all I see is a monster mocking me.

For some reason, Hikaru thought that my vehement refusal to interact with people I do not know is because I'm afraid of strangers. So sometimes when I refuse, she just stays with me, in our own little corner, playing together, reading together. Those were the happiest moments of my childhood. The moments I knew my twin sister Hikaru is with me and not some monster in disguise.

_This is Mr. Shinohara. He's wants to adopt the two of you. Isn't that great, you could be together! _

Liar. Why don't you just tell me you just wanted to adopt Hikaru? I heard you tell the headmistress so but she won't let you because she thinks I'm too attached to Hikaru. He's just rich so he didn't mind getting an additional one.

_Oh! You're my new little sisters! Call me Riko-nee, okay? You're both so cute. _

Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up-

We started living in a big house. Much to my dismay, the amount of people around us, around Hikaru, have not lessened. If anything, people fussed over us more than ever. Especially the girl who thinks she's suddenly our older sister. She's the most annoying out of them all, she never left us alone. I'm just thankful she's gone at school most of the day. After a little bit of acting, which consisted of an emotional breakdown, I goaded Hikaru into convincing our new father to just have us home schooled.

I secured Hikaru for now. My life slowly went back on the track I wanted it to take. Hikaru pulling me along to satisfy her curiosity. It helped that we both got generous allowances, it allowed for Hikaru's curiosities to be delivered to our doorstep instead of going out. Mr. Shinohara has no wife and he was too busy to take us for vacation.

Riko is as annoying as ever, but I tolerate her, because she seemed to be of value to Hikaru no matter how much I try to deny it.

_Riko, I'm sorry it took so long. Now we can go back to Japan again, this time for good. Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm sure you'd love it there, the country is simply breathtaking. _

As it turned out, it was a different country, but the same arrangement. Riko went to attend a public middle school and we were at home, as always.

Attending the Atobe's party was supposed to be my job, but as usual, I refused. Dad wouldn't have it, so I acted a bit and had Hikaru go in my stead. I love it when she does whatever it takes to protect me. Because it validates my existence. Besides, it's not the first time Hikaru ever took one for me, this had happened before but this is the first time we switched secretly.

What came back was the monster. Something obviously happened at the party. For once, Hikaru did not look bored and sleepy after coming back from a party. Instead, she looked happy as if something piqued her interest. She exuded the same passion she had for the things she had been curious with. I seriously prayed it was just something we could pre-order on the internet and have shipped to the house. As it turns out, it was that fucking young master of the Atobe. I'd kill him the moment he comes within ten meter radius of Hikaru again.

Hikaru is in love. It was the most unforgivable thing in the world for me. Downright outrageous.

I knew I had to do everything I can to ensure that nothing will come out of it. But that wretched Riko just won't stop dragging Hikaru and I outside with her friends from Seigaku. I hated them. Why do they deserve any amount of time from someone like Hikaru? They're just a bunch of idiots. And by hanging out with the Seigaku regulars it got harder and harder to keep my twin to myself. Damn them.

_Hah…I'm Marui…and that happens to be mine._

Like I care. But he seemed so easy to manipulate to my means. Maybe I could use him for a bit of experiment. I invited the cherry-haired boy to the villa. Maybe if I flirt with him a bit or act as if I like him, Hikaru would notice and tell me to stay away from him? Or better, snatch me away and threaten him never to come back? Hopefully…

I'm a bit flattered that he thinks I make great cakes but that's all there is to it. Hikaru does that all the time too. Despite looking sharp he's quite easy to fluster too when served his favorite sweets. But Hikaru did not notice us and my experiment failed. Time to think of another way. Thankfully, he went away on his own. Though I asked for his name and e-mail so I could keep him on the side until I have some use for him.

And that damn Atobe boy did show up at the villa. Then I knew something horrible is happening to Hikaru. My dear twin, is actually still interested in the guy? But it's been months! She should have moved on!

_Ore-sama is so not going to fall for her! Never!_

Great! I actually had peace of mind after grueling over it for weeks since the holiday villa bonanza. I do hope he keeps his word. It's just one week. I hope Hikaru does not do anything stupid.

But on the fourth day she was out, I missed her terribly. But Dad had forbidden me to snatch the time the stupid pairing had together so I can't particularly hang out with Hikaru. Then I remembered that I had a cake made for Hikaru just waiting in the refrigerator. I suddenly had a use for the Marui guy again.

I coaxed Hikaru to go to Rikkaidai with me to bring a cake to the cherry-haired boy. I felt like puking when she teased me about him. I did enjoy the time we had before I had to meet Marui, but not after getting the two of us lost on purpose inside the campus of Rikkaidai so I could have some extra time with her.

Hikaru left me when we found Marui and I was forced to give him the cake I brought. We sat under a tree on a higher ground overlooking the tennis courts. It's the first time I was ever outside without Hikaru on sight.

And then I realized, why the hell did she leave me? Shouldn't she be thinking I'm deathly afraid of strangers that's why I brought her here? Sure, the excuse that she had to go with me was because I said I wanted to overcome my fear a bit at a time, but why the hell did she leave me alone with this guy in a place where I don't know anyone? Goddamit, I shouldn't have thought of this in the first place!

"Oh? So you really didn't want to give me this cake?"

"Of course not. Why would I give a precious cake I made for Hikaru to a useless brat like you, idiot?"

I paused. I gasped. Oh shit! Did I just say that aloud? I turned back to look at him. He was still eating the cake like nothing happened. Maybe we could just pretend—

"You're deathly afraid of strangers? That's a first." he said in between bites of cake. For someone asking me stupid questions, he made it seem like a casual thing. He does not even look surprised.

"Why are you still eating that cake?" I asked in confusion. Surely he must have heard everything I thought I was just thinking aloud in my head. Why isn't he bothered that I'm just using him as bait?

"Well, it's really great. One of the best I had so far. No matter what your reason is, you already gave it to me and I intend to finish it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, he's really weird. "You just practically heard me saying I'm just using you and yet why are you acting like this is normal?" Yeah, why is that?

He just calmly took another slice of the cake, "I figured something must be up when you suddenly talked to me after months of not even a word between us. Two months and out the blue you're suddenly offering me cake? I've learned that presents from girls always come with strings attached. Especially to geniuses like me."

I felt my anger bubble up inside me. The arrogance of this guy! I want to crush him under my foot. But I managed to restrain myself and calmed myself down, "Oh? Too bad. The string is broken. I figured I no longer have any use for you. As you can see, my dear sister has just left me." I stood up and straightened up my skirt. Hikaru must still be around. Maybe I could catch up to her and have her accompany me on the ride home. When I looked at him, he had just about finished eating the whole damn thing. "Don't worry though. I'm not going to bother you anymore."

"Thanks for the cake. It really was delicious." He stood up and stretched. "It would be a pity that I'd never get to eat your cakes again." He grinned at me sheepishly. I frowned at him. You think charming me would make me change my mind, asshole?

Just then, Hikaru came running back to me and my spirits soared. And she was asking me if I'd like to go home with her. I was about to answer her when the impish brat cut me off.

"Do you mind if I walk your sister home, Hikaru-san? Just a little payback for the cake." He said politely.

I was too shocked to completely register what happened in the next few seconds but after a squeal of delight from Hikaru, she agreed quickly, patted me on the back and ran off without me. I snapped out of the shock of losing my time with Hikaru when I heard him chuckle.

I grabbed him by the collar with one hand, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, you son of a bitch?" Must be the first time I ever used expletives outside my mind.

But I was surprised by the look in his eyes that seemed like he's amused and a smirk on his lips. "I never was the type of guy who'd let others use and throw me away that easily." He gently pried my hands off his collar and straightened his shirt after moving a few feet away from me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. For some reason, I think his aura changed. I've got a feeling I underestimated his personality horribly. "W-what are you planning? I swear if you tell, I'd-," I started but the feeling of dread with the way he looked down on me cut me off. I can't seem to fight off the feeling that he could do something bad to me. As in really bad, with the way he looks at me as if he had cornered his prey. It was the first time I was ever on the receiving end of such a look.

"Oh? Someone like you with an unhealthy obsession for their sister, you don't threaten me at all." He snickered at me. "If anyone should feel threatened here, it's not me."

"Are you insinuating something, bastard?" Is he trying to blackmail me?

"Hm?" his expression went back to his normal idiot face, "Am I scaring you? Sorry sorry." He grinned. I just don't get what goes on in his head at all. "I just think we started on the wrong foot. For starters, why don't we be friends?" he held out his hand to me.

Eh? Eh? What the hell is happening? Wasn't he just-Eh? Friends? What for? I thought he was gonna-Ehhhh? I don't freaking understand him at all!

"Wa-wa-what are you saying, idiot? Aren't you angry at me?" Seriously, this guy is creeping me out!

When I didn't hold out my hand, he took it from my side and shook it vigorously, "Nice to meet you, Kaoru-san."

If anything, I think his grin widened and it pierced through my heart. What the hell does he think he's doing touching me all of a sudden? I pulled my hand out of his grasp, "A-are you kidding me? After I demean you, you want to be friends? What's your deal?"

He sighed and tucked his hands inside his pockets, "I guess there's nothing really bad with you and your sister at all, but when you drag other people into your schemes, I doubt your efforts would be highly appreciated."

Eh? Why? Why should you care?

He smiled, "But if every person you hurt turns their back on you, I think the person who'll cry the hardest will be you, Kaoru-san. So feel free to consider me a friend until you sort your feelings out. After all, I think you're the cutest when you smile." He turned and went back to the tennis courts. "Next time you need help, just bring cake and I'd listen to you. See you."

I stood there watching him walk away from me. I brought my hand to my cheeks, it felt hot to touch. I just don't understand that guy at all. Who needs his help anyway?

Hikaru and the damned Atobe's week ended. Hikaru was returned home. I was so glad to see her I hugged her tightly. I'm so happy that Atobe isn't as shallow as I pegged him to be. In my happiness to see her come back to me I did not notice Hikaru crying until she pulled out of my arms and ran after Atobe's car. I kept shouting her name as my heart broke. Hikaru, why him?

_She said she still hasn't told him something important yet. So she chased his car and called for him but the fog was so thick she was barely missed by the car after Atobe's._

I felt so hollow inside. I was wrong. Hikaru did not return to me. She will never ever return to me. I've lost my sister to the monster. She never came back. I've been left alone. What to do now? The only person I ever loved in this world has left me. I failed to protect her. I should have protected her. Now she broke herself, what should I do?

_Why don't you go see your sister, Kaoru? She needs you. _

And what would I see if I go to her? There would just be a banged up monster lying in bed. That's not my sister in there. She's gone. I'll never see her again. You know more than anyone else who the monster really wants to see, damn old man. Why don't you just let them see each other if you seriously wanted her to get better. I want her to die. I want the monster to die. Bring me back Hikaru, the happy person I used to love.

I never went to see her.

_Kaoru. I'm sorry, Kaoru. _

It was a late afternoon when the monster suddenly walked into my room, crutches and all. And it was crying. It looked so hurt I almost pitied it. Then it hugged me…and muttered apologies over and over again. I found my arms slowly encircling her, almost trying to comfort her and then blasphemy came out of her mouth again. The feelings the monster had bottled up. I heard it all. My arms dropped. I want to run.

I felt disgusted with her again. Like that time we were in the hospital after our parents died. _I loved them so much, Kaoru. _And now that she almost died. _I loved him so much, Kaoru._

Without a word, I pushed her off me. She landed on the floor looking at me with shock and hurt in her eyes. I suddenly choked on my tears and turned away from her, running out the door. She called after me but I ignored her. I don't want to be in this place, but where will I go?

When I stepped out of the estate, I flagged down a taxi and hurried in. The driver won't stop asking me if I'm alright. But my sobs won't let me talk straight. When he got tired of worrying over me, he just asked where I wanted to go. As the taxi moved towards the destination, I wondered why I told him to go to Rikkaidai.

I saw him on the way though, walking home with his teammates. I stopped the taxi.

He was surprised when he saw me approaching him. My tears had not stopped yet.

"Kaoru-san!" he called. His teammates started asking questions but I ignored them. He was the only one I know anyway.

I stopped in front of him. He and his teammates kept asking me what was wrong and why I am crying. I shook my head and tugged at his sleeve. They stopped asking questions after that. I refused to look at anything but the ground. I suddenly felt a pat on my head and a sigh.

"I'd just catch up with you guys." I heard him say to his teammates. There was a wave of 'Be well's, 'Stop crying,miss's and 'Don't take advantage of her, cherry boy's and I waited until I could no longer hear their bickering.

I looked up at Marui. He had an easy smile on his face. "Invoking the friend card already? Where's my cake?" but his tone told me he was just teasing.

"Hikaru." I whispered. But he still heard. His hold on my arm transferred to my hand and he started walking, pulling me along. I did not ask where he's taking me. He did not say anything. I just figured I didn't care as long he's with me.

Ten minutes later we were at a park overlooking a cliff. It was a nice place but it was deserted. We walked to some benches and sat down. He still wasn't saying anything and my tears had stopped flowing.

For some reason, I could not bring myself to look at him. And he did not seem to be looking at me either. He was just slouching on the bench with his hands on his pockets. But the sound of his bubble gum balloon popping every few seconds brought some kind of comfort to me. I clenched my hands in my lap.

The words spilled out of my mouth without stopping. I told him about my life with Hikaru, the feelings I had bottled up that she can't hear about, and about my lies. I have no idea if he followed everything I said but he did not interrupt me to clear anything, not even once. So I told him about the monster who fell in love with the stupid vain kid and the weak girl who came back to my house, all weary and broken. I told him about my disgust, and I told him what I just realized when I pushed the monster away.

"I always expect Hikaru to be there for me when I need her. I always needed her to protect me. But I can't do the same for her. I always run away when she needs me. I can't stand seeing her asking for help because I expect her to always be strong."

His bubble popped.

My voice broke. "I was always afraid that Hikaru will find out what I really am. I was so scared she would leave me behind if she becomes attached to other people. I get angry when she's happy with other people but I can't stand it when she's sad when we're together."

"All along, I thought Hikaru was the monster, but it wasn't her, it never was. It was me. I'm the monster. I'm the one who drove people away. I'm the one who tried to bind Hikaru to me. I'm the one who can't be loved." I told him. I looked in front of me. The sun was just setting down on the horizon casting off a warm glow on the both of us. He popped his bubble again. My tears started flowing again. I choked back a sob. "Despite thinking that she's the person I love the most, she was the person I was hurting the most."

A handkerchief appeared in my lap. I threw it away. "I don't need this. So stop being a gentleman at a time like this." _Scorn me. Yell at me. Don't be kind to me._ _Stop me from dragging you into this. _

"I'm not being gentle with you, I'm just being your friend." He said. I looked at him as I wiped my tears.

"Why?" Why are you my friend? Why are you unsettling me like this? Even after knowing that I'm an abomination, why are you still here? Why didn't you turn me away when I ran to you? Why are you so kind to me? Why won't you hate me?

"You need me. That's all." He went to retrieve his handkerchief and stuffed it back into his pocket.

I glared daggers at him and he had the audacity to grin back at me. "Honestly, I never expected you to make good of our agreement…or whatever that is. It doesn't have to be me, though I'm certain you do need one. A friend, that is."

He sat on the ground in front of me and looked me in the eye, gone was his grin, replaced by a sincere smile. "I don't have the confidence to preach what's right or wrong. I'd leave you to determine for yourself whether what you've done is right. But one thing's for sure though, when it turns out you're wrong, you just have to say 'sorry', ne?"

He gave me one last smile before he sat down beside me again, this time, a bit closer we almost touched but I could feel his warmth and it was a comfort to me. I closed my eyes and nodded. We did not say anything until night fell and he walked me home.

_I'm sending you to Awaji._

I overhead father say to Hikaru a week later as I was passing by his study. Since I ran out on Hikaru a week ago, I still haven't quite figured out a coherent train of thought. Since then, I avoided her at all cost and Hikaru did not force herself to talk to me either. I got a sound scolding from father and Riko though. I can't remember what they were angry about because it had nothing to do with the problem I did not divulge with them. Marui sent me at least one e-mail every day asking how I'm doing. I never replied, and he never followed up any of his messages so I thought it was just his way of making me remember he's still there.

It was oddly relieving to hear that Hikaru would be gone. At the back of my mind I was disgusted with my attitude towards my sister but at the same time I can't help but feel that a huge weight had just been lifted out of my chest. I thought it would be better. It had to be better. For her, for me, for us.

The monster in me had let her go without a word.

Three days after Hikaru had gone, I went to Rikkaidai just in time for the tennis team's morning practice. I stood beside the tree overlooking the tennis courts where Marui found out who I really am and became my friend. I fiddled with the cake box in my hand and waited for Marui to notice my presence. It took him ten minutes to catch sight of me, finish his match, ask permission from his captain to leave the court and jog up to me and reach for the cake. I handed it to him willingly.

"Yo, Kaoru. How are you doing?" he said, beckoning me to sit down on the grass like him as he devoured the cake I brought him.

I can't help but smile a bit. That's what he'd been texting me these past few days and I haven't answered him even once. "Hikaru left the house. She'd be living in Awaji from now on. I'd be lonely, but I'll be alright. I must be…alright…" Ah. That's weird. I haven't cried about this before, why am I crying now?

I noticed him stop eating the cake and just stare at me silently. "Why? Didn't you like strawberries?" I inquired as I sniffled.

He blinked before pulling out a handkerchief from the pocket of his jersey and gently wiping my eyes and cheeks. "I do. But tears are too much for me to go eating with."

I took the handkerchief from his hand and wiped my own face as I giggled. "I'm not crying. Just finish the damn cake so I could go home."

He waited for me to stop my silent crying before he started eating again though. And he took to staring at my face the whole time too that I could feel the blood rushing to my face from embarrassment. "Did you do it? Talk to your sister, I mean, before she left?" he continued.

I shook my head. "No, I did not. It's fine. I still haven't decided what I want to say, anyway. It would be useless if I talked to her and I end up lying to cover up what I had done."

He wasn't saying anything again so I continued, "Thank you though, for listening to my troubles. It helped me a lot. It's over now. You don't have to force yourself to be my friend anymore." I stood up and dusted my skirt, "Well, that's it. Thank you for your time. I won't hold you here anymore so go back to practice." I gave him one last smile before I walked away. The surprise that registered on his face was priceless.

He didn't call after me or anything. He did not hold me back. He did not say thanks for the food. He did not stay on the spot. I saw him out of the corner of my eye going back to the courts. I muttered a final goodbye he didn't hear as I headed to the waiting car.

"We're going home." I told the driver as he opened the car door for me.

"No. You're not going home." A voice said.

"Huh?" I turned to see Marui catching his breath a few feet away. He wiped the sweat on his forehead. "What are you doing here?"

He approached the driver and told him to go to Awaji. The driver smiled and obliged him. "Move." He told me as he boarded the car. I slid over to the other side to allow him space all the while confused at his actions.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

He grinned at me. "Going to Awaji with you."

"What about your practice?"

"One hundred laps when I get back." He grimaced. "And over the next two days as well."

I can't help but smile. Really, there's no helping this guy. "Idiot."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Nothing. I just realized I'm an idiot." The kind of idiot I can't hate.

The drive was four hours long. He fell asleep an hour into it. I watched him lean on the car door as he slept. He looked strained. Must be the practice and the monotonous drone inside the car. I don't know what I'm going to do when I meet Hikaru but knowing he's beside me calmed my frazzled nerves. He's a comfort. I sighed and pulled him so that he's leaning on me. After a few minutes he looked more at ease. I sighed again. "Seriously, what an idiot. To go this far for someone like me, you must be a real idiot." That you'd understand the words I couldn't say. That you'd follow me without me saying anything. That you'd be the one beside me…

I held his hand in mine, "But thank you. Really, thank you."

His grip on my hand tightened. It's like saying 'you're welcome' to me.

A few hours later, we were standing in front of the house Hikaru was currently living in. He nodded at me in encouragement as I pushed the doorbell. Hikaru came out a few minutes later. She seemed surprised to see me.

"Kaoru, I didn't expect you to be here." Hikaru said as she reached for the gate lock. I stopped her.

"No, Hikaru. I-I-," I stammered. What am I going to say? I accidentally looked at her as I was speaking and it left me speechless. It was like the first time I've ever truly looked at Hikaru for a long time. Her eyes were dark, her cheeks were slightly sunk, she was thinner than I remembered her. She seemed so small. So fragile. I felt tears sting my eyes. While Hikaru was going through this, what the hell have I been doing? Where have I been? How selfish could I get?

"Kaoru?" she had a worried look on her face. The gate was low and just reached a little above her waist. She was leaning over it to reach for me.

I covered my mouth as the sobs continued. Hikaru was patting my head, telling me it was alright. I cried harder. NO…Don't be so kind…I don't deserve it…Don't…but I can't pull away from her touch.

Because of embarrassment, I talked with my hands covering my mouth, "All this time, I convinced myself that what I felt was disgust towards you. But it's wasn't that…it's not that…it was just me being a coward. I was afraid…the people you loved, they left you. You, who are so much better than me, were still left behind by the people you loved with all your heart. What then would happen to me? If it was me, what would I do with myself? I'm not strong like you, Hikaru. I'm just not…"

I felt her arms going around me and pulling me closer.

"I thought that if I was the only person you loved and I didn't leave you then you would be happy. I thought that you're the only person I could love because you'd never leave me. I thought that if there were only the two of us then we wouldn't get hurt. But I was wrong Hikaru. What I wished for as the impossible. We can't live on our own. As we grow, we meet other people. We talk with them, we laugh with them. We can't belong to only one person. I realized that and Hikaru…I'm so sorry, Hikaru. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

It was the day where I thought I'd cry my eyes out. Years from now, when I look back at this particular scene in our lives, I would be killing myself laughing at what our faces must have looked like. But the smiles we were then able to give each other and the laughter had never felt so genuine compared to the times before then.

Thirty minutes later, I was in the car with Marui on the way back to Rikkaidai. He could still make it on time for afternoon practice. I apologized for stringing him along and making him miss his classes. He did not ask what else me and Hikaru talked about that he didn't hear because after my apology Hikaru suddenly pulled me into her house. I blushed when I remembered what we talked about then.

_That Marui is a nice guy, ne Kaoru?_

It suddenly got hot inside the car. I turned the AC to the max. I worked up a sweat and my head feels hot. It must be the summer heat wave. Yeah, that must be it. Marui was already conked out beside me, leaning on the window.

A vein popped in my head as memories of my latest conversation with Hikaru flashed in my head. Let the guy develop a stiff neck. See if I care.

_Yes, Hikaru. He is a nice guy._

Like hell I would ever tell him that.

We made it a bit early since there was less traffic so while he slept on I stopped by the cake shop to buy him his sweets. The least I could do for the guy was help him not faint during the laps he incurred because of me. He was awake when I came back to the car with his cakes in tow. I dumped them in the space between us. "That would be enough for you to run all those laps, right?"

He smirked at the small mountain of sweets, "You spoil me, woman."

I dropped him off at the gate of Rikkaidai. I stepped out of the car for a while as he unloaded his pastries from the backseat. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he closed the door of the car before I heard it go away to park at a more appropriate place.

I went through the plan I had come up with inside the car. Man, it's so embarrassing.

_He's been a great help to the both of us. Properly thank him on our behalf, okay, Kaoru?_

Damn Hikaru, why do I have to do this alone? Oh screw it, here goes nothing.

"Thank you very much." I said with all the sincerity I could muster. I bowed my head, my hands were firmly placed at my side. I leaned forward a little. I've never really done something like this before because I didn't care much about other people. I don't know if this looks formal enough or if I'm even doing it the right way.

He stepped back a little from surprise, "Eh? Why are you bowing? No need. It was nothing, Kaoru. I'm just glad to help." He said in a slightly panicked voice.

I did not move an inch from my position, "No, it was not just nothing. You helped me hold on to the things I could have let go of if I were on my own. You've shown me kindness even if my behavior did not warrant it. You gave a weak person like me strength when I needed it. You held out your hand to me…to someone like me…your compassion…your friendship…I-I…Thank you…thank you very much…"

I raised my head and straightened my back. "All the things you've done…all the things you've taught me…I will keep them close to my heart…so I'll never ever forget them again. Thank you."

He was a bit awkward but he was grinning from ear to ear. "You don't have to thank me this much…I'm not as good as you think I am." He said with his cheeks slightly red.

I shook my head and I smiled. He stared at me as if he had seen me for the first time before he immediately looked away from me. It must be so awkward.

"I must be going." I said. He looked at me again. I walked over to him until I was only two feet away from him. "Just wait and see. I'll change. I'll show you…" I closed the distance between us and planted a kiss on his cheek. I immediately stepped away and grinned at him, "Until then…I won't see you."

Again, he was surprised but he recovered quickly and just gave me an encouraging smile, "I see. Do your best. I'll be waiting."

I gave him one last smile and a brief awkward hug before I turned and walked away as he picked up his cake boxes.

"See you." Were the last words we said to each other at the same time.

**-5 months later-**

"Oi~" Jackal said as he approached the red head standing in front of the class lists.

They were now first years in High School, but still in Rikkaidai. All the old regulars also opted to continue High School in Rikkaidai too. Marui found himself in the same class as Yukimura, Sanada, Jackal and Niou. He scanned the whole class list for his section 1-A. He grinned and turned to head to the assigned classrooms to choose a seat before they are called out for morning assembly.

Jackal can't help but notice his friend's high spirits, "What are you so excited about, Marui?"

"Hm? What are you talking about? I'm not excited." the sugar-freak answered nonchalantly.

Marui slid the door to the classroom open and immediately saw what he was looking for. He strode into the back of the classroom and set his bag down at the last row on seat away from the window which was already occupied by a girl. It was his favorite spot but he guessed he could give it to her. She had her head propped on her elbow as she looked outside the window at god knows what.

Marui sat down on his seat. Jackal took the one in front of him and did not bother asking his friend questions again.

"So…it's the first time I see you here." Marui started.

"New student." The girl replied, not bothering to turn and look at him, "Home-schooled."

"I see. Welcome to the jungle then. School is a blast when you let it be."

"Thank you. I'm sure it will be."

"Have you thought about joining a club? It's pretty much mandatory in here."

"A club...the tennis club it is, then."

"Oh? You like tennis?"

"Not really. I think it is fun though. And I really want to understand why someone I know likes it so much."

"That's great. I'd be joining the tennis club too."

"Good luck on that. I heard they're pretty tough in the boys' club."

"Yeah. Any more clubs you'd like to join?"

"I thought about the Home Ec. Club but I'm already good at baking so I doubt I'd learn anything new."

"What a coincidence! I love cakes and all kinds of sweets."

"I see. Maybe I'd make you some cake sometime."

"Please do. By the way, are you free this afternoon?"

The girl turned to him and raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh my…asking me out on the first day of classes?"

Marui flushed, "W-w-what are you talking about? I was just going to ask if you'd like me to show you around the campus since you're new…here." He loosened his tie and cleared his throat.

The girl smiled, "Why don't we just go to that new patisserie at the mall?"

It was Marui's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Oh my…asking me out on the first day of classes?"

"It's research, you moron!" the girl snapped, kicking is chair in the process.

Marui straightened is chair and smirked, "I see. I was pretty sure there should have been a 'date' there somewhere."

A vein popped in the girl's forehead, "It's not a date, it's research!"

Marui shrugged, "Yeah yeah. It's research, alright." He went back to his easy smile, "And while we're at it, why don't we research the movie theaters too? Would you like that?"

The girl buried her face in her hands in embarrassment as she answered "…Yes. Let's go research there too."

Marui poked her hands covering her flushed face. She brought them down but kept her head bowed and looked anywhere but him. "Oi, that would mean we're dating-,"

"Co-researching!" Kaoru snapped again.

Marui sighed in defeat, "Yeah, yeah. If that's what you want to call it but…" he leaned into her until their noses almost touched, "Do co-researchers ever kiss?"

Kaoru couldn't get any redder. He was too close he was suffocating her and making her dizzy. But his face was so close and he smelled so sweet like the things he loved to it. It wouldn't be a bad idea, she thought and she pressed her lips to his then turned her head to the side. "Now they do."

She wanted to punch him so much for laughing so hard afterwards.

**-Bonus: Epilogue- **

"Wait. How come you're in high school? Aren't you a year younger than me?" Marui asked as they settled themselves in a table outside the new patisserie after they had brought their food.

Kaoru was scrutinizing the cakes they bought, "Yes, I am. That's because I was home-schooled, I guess."

"Oh? Isn't that just like school, without the going to school part?" he asked.

Kaoru took note of the design of the cake she'd be trying to copy later for Marui, "Yes, but even then, we were kind of…went about it a bit different."

"Don't tell me you're actually a genius…"

She frowned at him, "Nothing of the sort, we're just above average. It's just that…you know…because of me…Hikaru and I rarely went out of the house and father was too busy to take us for vacations…so we kind of still had lessons even when 'school' is out…" she took a bite on another new pastry.

"So you've never really taken a vacation? You just sort of studied everyday?"

"Yes. There was nothing else to do anyway…and personally, I kind of liked studying…So I worked hard for the past five months fulfilling requirements for Rikkai High School. It would have been easier though if I just let them put me in third year middle school. Hikaru is a third year middle schooler in Awaji today."

He smirked, "I'm honored that you expended so much time and effort just so you could go to school with me." He teased.

Kaoru turned red and gaped at him, "What are you talking about? I just thought it was a waste of time to go over middle school topics again! I could have been in third year high school if we follow by the subjects I've already learned at home!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Then why are you in my class?"

Kaoru pouted, her face still red, "Because the requirements for entering third year are too much of a hassle…besides…I-I…ahm…I like it…where I am now…first year that is…"

"You like it, huh?" he poked her in the forehead again with his finger.

She raised her head to look at him before going back to eating, "Yes. I like it very much."

He chuckled at her, "I like it, too. Very much."

Kaoru felt like she couldn't get any redder. "Idiot."

**-FIN-**

**I just wanted to get this out of my mind…hehe…I like this couple so much…**


End file.
